The Proposal
by mabelreid
Summary: Spoilers for Revelations Reid has decided to ask JJ to marry him. Garcia tries to help when she finds out. Secrets will be uncovered and a family Reid never knew he had appears in his life ReidJJ MorganGarcia
1. Chapter 1

_A/n this was written as an answer to a challenge from relly252. It follows canon up to Revelations and we can assume that Reid and JJ have been together for awhile. Please give me your thoughts and suggestions _

Morgan tossed aside the file he was working on from their last case in San Diego CA. He'd finally finished his paperwork and he should be out the door. His phone beeped and he looked down at the caller ID. He smiled widely and opened his phone. "Hey sweetness, I'm right downstairs why are you calling me?"

"_We got serious problems sweet thing!"_

He dropped his feet off the desk with a thud and sat up straight. "What's the matter Penelope?"

"_Hey… don't talk like someone ran over your puppy, it's not work related."_

He sagged back into his chair and put his hand over his face. "Mama don't do that, you scared me to death."

"_I'm sorry big guy, but I had to get your attention. Why don't you bring your sweet face up to my office, we have to talk."_

"I thought we were talking, you see these ingenious speaking tubes allow us to have a conversation with out actually being face to face. It's a wonderful new fangled invention." He could almost hear the wheels turning in her head. What would she say to that?

"_Morgan…"_

"I did it… didn't I… I finally rendered you speechless." He was delighted with himself. _Way to go Derek!_

"_Morgan just come up to my office, we have to help find a way to divert a disaster in the making."_

"Baby girl I never knew you could be some melodramatic." He'd gotten up and was walking up the stairs to her office.

"_I'm not being melodramatic sugar; we have a real problem to solve."_

"Why don't you enlighten me," Morgan said from the doorway, smirking at her. Damn she was gorgeous; he was beginning to think it was time to ask her out on a real date.

"Shut the door baby cakes."

He shut it and said, "What is so important that you call me away from my plans for the evening?"

"Reid and JJ," she said impatiently.

"What about them, I thought all was well. In fact seeing them together is completely nauseating."

"That a wonderfully romantic assessment Mr. Cynic."

He shut his phone and leaned against her desk. She was watching him in the reflection of one of her babies instead of looking at him directly.

"You can't tell me that their constant hand holding, and making out in her office doesn't get to you. I swear to God, I thought I might actually go blind when I walked in on them the other day."

"Sugar, you're just jealous." She continued to make her babies purr under the tapping of her fingers on the keyboards.

"Okay, so I'm jealous, you would be too if you had to sleep in a hotel room next to theirs and hear them go at it all night. I know Hotch put me next to them on purpose during this last trip. Who knew Reid had so much stamina? Did you know that JJ is a screamer? Who would have thought it by looking at her?" He walked up to her, and turned around so he could lean up against her desk and get her attention on him, instead of her computers.

"Gorgeous, I don't want to hear about my friends' sexual escapades, we have a problem to deal with that's much more important than that."

He sighed and asked with what he thought was infinite patience. "For the last time, what's the big emergency?"

"I was just talking to Reid, and he let it slip that he wants to ask JJ to marry him."

Morgan grinned widely and ran a hand over her left arm. She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. What he saw in her eyes made his heart begin to pound out the Hallelujah Chorus.

"Baby girl I highly doubt that he "let it slip" I think he came in here, and you sweet talked it out of him when you saw that he was freaked, am I right?" He knew he was right.

She pushed away from him and turned to another computer. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He wanted to follow her and touch her again but he stayed where he was, watching her as she played with her babies.

"Hey… you want to mess with your computers or do you want to spill what's bothering you?"

"Morgan you know we can't leave this to Reid, he'll mess it up." She continued to find excuses not to look at him. He moved again to stand in her line of sight.

"Girl, stay still and look at me. This isn't about Reid; he can handle his own romantic problems. Come on… let's go get a beer."

"I can't, I have work to do baby cakes, you'll just have to -"

He cut her off by leaning down and capturing her mouth for a kiss. He meant it to get her attention, but then he found himself getting into the kiss as it deepened and her hands wrapped around his neck. She moaned and he immediately broke it off and pulled away from her.

"What was that," she asked him a clear accusation in her voice and tears collecting in her eyes.

"I kissed you; you do know what a kiss is, right?" He made his voice deliberately light because of the butterflies in his stomach.

_Wait… a minute since when are you nervous with a woman my friend?_

She stood and pushed him back out of her way. "Stop teasing me Derek I don't find it funny at all!"

He pulled her back up close to him and kissed her, hard. She stumbled and fell back into her chair when he let her go. His blood was hot and his heart was beating so hard he thought it was possible he might faint.

"Why are you doing this?" The genuine confusion in her voice made him angry with himself. He shouldn't have kissed her like that, but God… he'd wanted to do that for so long.

"Don't be mad angel, I promise I didn't mean to do that, I just wanted to…"

"What, you wanted to what, make a fool out of me; tease me so that I stop talking about Reid. Do you want me to keep pining away for you because it feeds your football field size ego?" The tears that had filled her eyes now spilled over and ran down her cheeks.

He reached over to wipe them away and she flinched away from him like he meant to slap her. "I'm sorry Penelope, I really do like you. I didn't intend for this to happen this way."

"I could almost believe you but -" he watched her twist her hands in her lap, her computers apparently forgotten in her distress.

He reached out again and wiped a thumb under one eye and then the other. "I'm sorry baby girl, I never meant to hurt you, please just go get a beer with me. Let's talk, about us and I suppose we'll deal with Reid's issues as well."

She smiled the smile he loved and stood up. He took her hand and led her out of her office. Oh yeah, they were going to talk alright, but he hoped Reid wouldn't be part of the conversation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you, or am I going to have to drag it out of you? If I have to force it out of you it won't be pretty." JJ asked as she entered the living room from their bedroom where she'd dumped her bag.

"Nothing's wrong, I just don't feel like talking. I just wish I never had to see the things we saw in San Diego, that's all." He wasn't looking at her which was always a bad sign.

"Spence, it was a hard case this time I know that, I had to deal with the parents and the media when we didn't save little Tina, how do you think that makes me feel?"

"Then you know why I don't want to talk, can't we just sit together and be silent for awhile." He sat down on the sofa in his living room and held out a hand to her.

She looked at his hand which had regained its steadiness now that he was off the Dilaudid. It hadn't been easy for him. The job, the drugs and his feelings for her had combined into a stress so large, that he overdosed and nearly died. She'd never forget the phone call from Hotch when Morgan had found him passed out in the men's room at Quantico.

She'd been so angry with him. The love she'd felt for him since his kidnapping by Henkel had been overpowering in its intensity when she thought he was lost to her. Watching him self destruct and not being able to do anything about it, had made her furious with him.

She took his hand and sat down next to him. She kicked off her heels and wiggled her toes in contentment. He put an arm around her and she snuggled into his chest, and put her feet up on the couch.

"Spence, please talk to me, I know something else is bothering you." Her left ear listened to the steady beat of his heart, which always soothed her.

"JJ will you trust me just one time I promise you'll know everything soon," He kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at him and saw that he was looking at the painting on the wall across the room. It was a seascape; the water threw itself onto a sandy shore as though trying to leave the ocean behind. The moon was full and bright, the artist had done something to the paint to make it seem to glow with inner light, which tempered the struggle of the black water on the shore. The stars glittered and the rock shone wetly in the star shine. It was beautiful.

"I know what you're thinking." He said when his eyes finally left the painting and he looked at her.

"What am I thinking?" She played with the dark blue tie he wore.

"You're wondering if I'm thinking about Dilaudid." He reached down to still the hand that was on his tie.

"No… I'm not thinking that, you went through rehab, you're clean. I trust you more than anyone else in my life." She ran a hand through his hair and down his face to rest on his cheek.

"I know you do. Please just leave it alone for now, I promise I'll tell you everything soon." He raised one hand to her face and pulled it up to kiss her long and deep. "Come to bed baby, I miss sleeping in our bed with you… beautiful."

She let him pull her to her feet. Even though she knew that he was hiding something, she let him get away with it for that night because she was too tired to try and get him to tell her. He would do it when he was ready, and it was up to her not to pressure him.

He led her down the hallway to their bedroom. He closed the door behind them and when he touched her, she forgot all of her fears for him in the heat of his embrace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer lay on his back in the inky blackness of their bedroom. She had long since fallen asleep. He should've known better then to try and keep something from her. Ever since he'd gone through rehab and made it out the other side, she'd watched him. He didn't know if she realized she did it, or if it was just her way of trying to keep him safe from himself.

His hand stroked through her hair, she shifted her head on his bare chest and her arm tightened around him. Her breathing was deep and slow now, so he slipped out from under her and stood up. He felt around for his old dark blue terry cloth robe and slipped it on. His eyes had adjusted fully to the dark and he made his way out of the room and down the dark hallway to the living room.

He switched on the light and stood blinking and squinting against the yellow light for several minutes while his eyes adjusted. When they did, he looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was two twenty seven am. He sighed loudly and kicked himself for his inability to forget his worries and actually sleep for a change.

He went to the closet and knelt down to shift a box of old tax forms, and a stack of medical journals to one side. He pulled a small black velvet box from underneath a loose edge of the carpet. He got up and backed out of the closet, closing the door on silent hinges.

He turned and trudged over to the sofa where they sat just four hours before. He looked up at the painting on the wall again. He let the box warm in his hand for several minutes while he studied the painting. He had tried for months to figure out why JJ had given it to him the day he left rehab. She told him he would figure it out eventually.

"What do you want me to see that I don't see JJ?" He said into the light, the light didn't answer back. Had he really expected that it would?

Sighing, he looked down at the small box, he ran a finger around the outside edges, relishing in the feeling of the fabric under his hand. He loved the texture of velvet, he didn't know why, he couldn't pull that out of his brain either. Maybe the painting and the touch of velvet were the same? Maybe they weren't, maybe he was sleep deprived and loosing his mind.

He opened the box and looked down at the ring nestled inside. The light shot through the one carat diamond in the center of the platinum setting. It was princess cut, JJ's favorite according to Garcia. The hacker would know, he hoped. He didn't want to make a mistake with the ring. He thought it would make her happy; after all he'd gone to seven jewelry stores looking for the perfect ring. He made the salespeople nuts with his questions about cut, color, clarity and carat weight, or the four C's of diamonds.

He finally found the right one. It was graded D for color, and VVS1 for clarity. He'd wanted one graded FL or flawless, but he couldn't find one that wasn't completely out of his price range. It was ideal cut; he could see it in the way the light refracted off the facets of the stone. He was happy with it and he hoped JJ would like it too.

He closed the box, and stood up to take it back to its hiding place. He had to figure out a way to ask her before she dug his secret out of him and ruined the surprise. He switched off the light and went back to the couch, stubbing his toe on the end of the coffee table. He stifled a scream of pain and hopped over to the couch, rubbing his toe and cursing under his breath. He sat there, forcing himself not to think while his eyes adjusted once more to the darkness and he could go back to bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan put his glass down on the table, and glared at Penelope who looked utterly serene. He'd come here to talk to her about their relationship and she'd spent the last two hours and two beers talking to him about Reid and JJ.

"Penelope, why do we have to come up with some elaborate scheme? Can't he just do the kneeling thing and ask her for God's sake."

"Sugar, you really don't know anything about women, do you? She asked, looking at him over the top of her beer and smirking. "You can't just pull a woman aside after work, and say "hey will you marry me" that just doesn't cut it anymore these days."

"Why not," He asked, thinking that she was lying to him and she just wanted part of Reid's glory for herself, after all this was Garcia, she loved to meddle in Reid's life.

"Because you can't okay," she said, looking around for the waiter.

"No, it's not okay!" Jesus, this was more complicated then catching Jack the Ripper had been. Oh wait, they never did catch him.

_Man, why are you thinking in terms of work, can't you shut it off for one night?_

He jumped when Garcia began to squeal, he had his gun halfway out of his shoulder holster when he noticed that she was waving someone over to the table. He relaxed and took his hand off his gun.

"Good God woman are you trying to kill me," He hissed at her, then he drank off the rest of his beer in one gulp.

She ignored this last comment and stood up to hug a very short, red haired woman with cinnamon colored eyes. She was curvy and she wore black leather pants a red lace blouse with long sleeves that was see through and left nothing to the imagination. He choked on the last of the beer.

"Special Agent Derek Morgan this is Erin a friend from college." The red head looked him over slowly then she turned and winked at Garcia.

"My God Pen, where did you find this gorgeous hunk of a man." Her accent was thick West Virginia.

"We work together," Something in her tone made him want to smirk, but he held out his hand to the woman instead.

"Nice to meet you," He said, being careful not to check her out, tonight was for him and Garcia he reminded himself.

"If I worked with someone that hot I'd never leave the office." Erin said lazily. She slid into the other side of the booth, extracted a cigarette out of the pack she slid out of her tiny purse, and ordered Gasoline from the waiter that had finally responded to Garcia's frantic waving He nodded curtly to her and she told him to keep them coming.

"Whoa, slow down girlfriend, I don't want to roll you outta here!" Penelope exclaimed, frowning at her friend. "Okay what's going on, you look like hell!"

"Thanks, I can always count on you Pen for a boost to my confidence." She ran a hand through her short spiked red hair, then lit the cigarette.

"And I can always tell when you're upset, you drink too much." Garcia reached over and grabbed her friends hand when she reached for the drink the waiter sat down in front of her.

"Pen, I'm here on a buying trip, and it didn't exactly go as planned. My supplier is an asshole who thinks the world revolves around him." She took a deep drag on the cigarette and blew a fast stream of smoke out of her pursed lips.

Garcia was staring at her like she just discovered the answer to cold fusion. Morgan, who'd kept silent during the exchange, began to get a really bad feeling about where this might be going.

"Erin you are the answer to my prayers, why didn't I see it before?" She had that smile, the one that convinced Morgan he was in big trouble. Shit, he should've stayed out of this!

"Girl what are you talking about," Erin asked after downing her drink.

So he listened to Penelope explain what she had in mind. At the end of the explanation, the women were ginning like idiots and he was convinced he should've gone home when he'd had the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n thanks so much to all who've reviewed. I love feedback, you all help me to get better with every chapter. Here's the next chapter, and as I have said many times before I own only my own characters. **_

"Please don't tell me this was your idea Morgan." Hotch said from behind his desk. His face was its usual impassive mask, except for his eyes. Morgan had learned how to read his boss's eyes and right now the boss wasn't happy, at all.

"Are you kidding me, why would I come up with an idea like this? It's Garcia's fault," He said, sounding remarkably like a ten year old kid tattling on his little sister. Not that he thought of Garcia as a sister, he thought…

"Derek, are you listening to me!"

"Sorry Hotch… look I know that it's not my place to come to you and ask for a couple days off for JJ and Reid, but Garcia doesn't want us to ruin the surprise." Morgan said, thinking that he sounded very reasonable.

He realized that Hotch was glaring at him, or as close to glaring as Hotch ever got. "Since when do you let Garcia tell you what to do?"

The man had a point, when had he begun to let that woman lead him around by the nose. They weren't sleeping together _(not yet anyway) _so no one could say he was whipped, but it sure felt that way sometimes.

"She doesn't tell me what to do Hotch!"

_Hello, denial! _

"Okay, I'll play my part in this little scheme on one condition. They have to stay in cell phone range, but they won't be on call unless it's a dire emergency." Hotch informed him. There would be no discussion Morgan knew, so he agreed to the terms and got the hell out of his boss's office.

Hotch smiled at Morgan's retreating back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did he go for it gorgeous?" Penelope asked when Morgan entered her office five minute later.

"Yeah, he went for it, but…"

"No buts sweet thing, this is going to be a great weekend, you'll see." She assured him by rising out of her chair and kissing him.

"Be ready to go by six tomorrow," she reminded him when he finally relinquished her lips.

"I will mama, don't worry."

She grinned at him and reminded herself to buy JJ and Reid a gift; thanks to them she had Derek.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you suppose is going on with those two," JJ asked her boyfriend. She was sitting on the edge of his desk, and he was too busy looking at her legs to worry about his friends. She wore a professional outfit, skirt at knee length, but it had ridden up when she'd sat down. He was thinking about that spot on the inside of her left thigh that was very sensitive to…

"Spencer Reid, did you hear what I said," she demanded.

"What - ah yeah, I'm listening." He was listening alright but not to her voice, instead all he could hear was that internal voice telling him to push her down on the desk and -

"Spence," Her voice cracked through the air like a whip, and he looked up to see JJ's angry eyes boring into him. Emily had entered the bull pen and had a big smirk on her face.

"Get a room for God's sake." Emily said as she picked up a file on her desk, and marched back out of the bull pen.

"Sorry JJ, I was just thinking that -" He was in big trouble.

"I know what you were thinking Dr. Reid, I know that look." She slid off the desk, her skirt riding up higher still before falling around her knees. _Damn it she did that on purpose_. She stood with her arms folded in front of her and a scowl marring her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "What did you say?" He forced himself to keep his eyes on her face.

"I asked you if you knew what's going on with those two." She gestured toward Garcia's office.

"No, I don't and I don't care."

He kept his voice as neutral as possible while reminding himself that he had decided to stay out of whatever it was that Garcia had going on with his friend. Maybe Morgan could distract her from trying to meddle in his plans to propose to JJ. He still couldn't believe he spilled his guts to her about his difficulty in finding the right words and the right time. Unfortunately she was Garcia, and he couldn't keep anything from her, so he told her and she took it upon herself to help him. Too bad if he didn't want her help, nothing could stop the Penelope juggernaut now, it was way too late to for that.

"How can you not care? It's Morgan and Garcia," she said jabbing a finger at the hacker's office.

"That's why it's none of our business, those two can deal with their own relationship, would you want them meddling in ours?"

She turned a very curious pair of eyes on him. "Why would they be interested in us?"

He gulped and tried to come up with a way to save his own ass when Morgan came out of Penelope's office and jogged down the stairs.

"So Morgan how's things with Garcia," he said, desperately hoping JJ's interest in his last statement would be forgotten.

"None of your business Reid, why are you two still here. It's eight o'clock, tomorrow's Friday, go home already!" Morgan said grabbing his leather jacket and his keys.

"See ya later," He called out as he headed back up the stairs at a run. Garcia met him at the top of the stairs, and they were gone as soon as the elevator arrived at the BAU's floor.

He looked back at JJ and she had that same look in her eyes. "What was that all about," she said clearly baffled by the events of the last five minutes.

"Why do you assume anything is going on," Spencer said standing up with his messenger bag in his hand. Morgan was right, the paperwork could wait.

She blocked his way, her arms still folded and now she was tapping a foot impatiently. "Something is going on Spencer Reid and I'm going to find out what it is."

Shit, it looked like he was headed for a long night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She kicked out her foot coming close enough to his face to break his nose if she'd connected, she didn't, he slapped her leg away and then swept her standing leg out from under her. She fell, rolled, and was up on her feet instantly.

"Not bad," she said scoring a mid body blow before he could block it. "But I was holding back a little."

"Well… we can't have that," he said, panting a little.

She came in with a left hook then a right cross, he blocked the last and she slipped in under his guard flipping him to the mat.

She leaped to the mat to pin him, but he was faster than she was and had already gained his feet. She rolled aside and tried to stand but came to her feet off balance, he kicked her feet out from under her and she went down, he was on her in an instant, pinning her to the mat.

"I believe this means I win," he said leaning forward and licking her lips. "I want my prize."

The shift in body weight gave her an opening, she flipped him over and pinned him, her knee at his crotch. "I'm no one's prize Dr Reid."

"Ah - JJ would you mind -"

She touched her lips to his. "I'm going to have you now!"

"Um… I'm happy to comply, but could you move your knee, baby?"

"Oh yeah… sorry." She squealed when he took advantage of the shift in weight and flipped her over on her back.

"I told you, I want my prize. His mouth found her left ear and began to nuzzle it. Her blood began to fire and she quit struggling under him. He relaxed and pushed a hand under her sports bra. She gasped and the sound of her voice nearly drowned out the ringing of the doorbell.

"Who the hell is that at 6:30 in the morning?" She asked, trying to wiggle out from under him.

"Where are you going," the fight and her mouth on his neck was the only thing he cared about.

"There's someone at the door, it's customary to answer the bell when it rings."

"JJ, whoever it is at this time of the morning can wait, if we ignore them, they'll go away."

"What if it's work," She said logically, while pushing him off of her. He let go and rolled away.

"If it was work they would call, not show up on our doorstep."

The bell rang again and was followed by a very impatient knock. "Ignoring them isn't working," JJ said getting to her feet. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail; she wore dark red shorts and a white sports bra. She was sweating heavily; she looked down at Reid, who wore a purple tee shirt with the words "Resistance is futile" printed on it, and black shorts. He'd gained weight since rehab, and they'd turned the extra bedroom in the little rental house into a workout room. This was their normal routine in the mornings. She was surprised how much Spence loved hand to hand combat, and he was good at it too, once she convinced him not to hold back with her.

"Come on, we need to answer that," she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"No, I can't go out there now." His face was crimson, and not just from exertion.

"Why not - oh sorry," She realized that their interlude had been arousing in more ways than one. He was so cute when he was embarrassed.

"Ok, I'll go see who it is, stay here till you get yourself under control." The pounding continued at the door.

"Take your gun with you JJ."

"You're such a worry wart Spence, I'll be okay." She left the room ignoring his pleas with her to get her gun. She went to the bedroom grabbed her gun and went back out to the front door. It was then she heard the voice.

"Reid, JJ come on, open up already." She placed the gun on the table in the entryway and opened the door.

"Garcia… Morgan… what the hell are you two doing here?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid came into the living room a few minutes later, angrier than Morgan had ever seen. "What's so damn important that you two had to show up on our doorstep at the crack of dawn?" He took a sip of his heavily sugared coffee and sighed with pleasure.

Morgan didn't get the chance to speak. "We came to take you on your vacation." Garcia piped up, she grinned widely at Spencer.

"What vacation, we have to get to work in an hour, there is no vacation," JJ said. She was staring at Garcia like she'd grown two heads.

"Trust me girlfriend you're going to like it, I promise!" Garcia stood and took JJ's arm; she pulled the other woman down the hallway chattering away like a magpie.

Reid turned on Morgan. "What are you two up to, we can't go anywhere, and even if would could, I'm not getting a good vibe about following Garcia anywhere."

Morgan held up his hands against his partner's verbal onslaught. "Hey man, I'm not responsible for this, it's all Garcia's idea; I'm just here to make sure you go. You need a vacation and it's been cleared with Hotch."

Reid choked on the mouthful of coffee he'd just taken. "What… you got Hotch to agree to vacation time for us. Are you trying to get us fired?" He slammed down the coffee mug on the table, sloshing coffee all over the glass surface.

"Hey, as I said this was Garcia's idea, she thinks you need some time away to pop the question."

Reid felt his face go red. "I can't believe she told you that, and I don't need help." He got up and left the room. Morgan followed him into the kitchen.

"Reid, I am sorry, but you know how she is, she gets an idea in her head and there's no stopping her. Even I couldn't talk her out of helping you, so I stuck around to make sure she didn't get too carried away."

Reid pulled a wash cloth out of a drawer and ran it under warm water from the sink; he rang it out and left the kitchen, Morgan trailing after him like an overgrown puppy dog. He picked up the coffee mug wiped off the spilled coffee and turned back to the kitchen.

"Reid, stop with the cleanup, and deal with this," Morgan said, putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Hotch really said we could have the weekend off," Morgan was glad to see his partner weakening.

"Yeah, you have to stay in cell phone range, but you're off the on call list, unless something really big and important happens."

"Okay, I guess a weekend away would be good." He went back to the kitchen and left the rag to dry.

"Come on Reid, go get the ring out of your hiding place and -"

Reid shushed him and glanced at the bedroom door, which was shut. "A little louder Morgan, I don't think she heard you."

"Oh, she's too busy arguing with Garcia to hear us, now stop stalling and get the ring." He pushed Reid forward.

"How did you know I was hiding a ring?" Reid asked going to the closet.

"Well of course, you wouldn't ask her without one." Morgan said with a large grin.

"Laugh it up partner; it'll be your turn next." Reid shot back; he bent down to take the ring out of its hiding place.

"That's not funny my man, not funny at all."

"Sorry, but you were the one that said what Garcia wants Garcia gets." He lifted the carpet and grabbed the ring box. He slipped it his pocket and shut the closet door. He'd just moved away from the door when JJ came back into the room carrying a bag.

"I see she convinced you too," Reid said eyeing the suitcase.

"Yeah she made it sound fun."

"She did," Reid asked looking suspiciously at Garcia.

"Yeah, she did, and I decided I could use a vacation and the chance to actually go somewhere with you without the whole team is kind off attractive. I owe you remember. She winked at Reid and he flushed.

"Okay I guess that means I have to pack." Luckily both of them could pack fast after years of practice, and soon they were on the road, heading toward the Virginia woods.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n thanks to all who've reviewed. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters, no copyright infrigement is intended**_

Reid and JJ sat in the back of Reid's SUV. They sped down the highway toward the Shenandoah National Park. Their actual destination was a small town just outside the boundaries of the national park, a town called Burkeville. It was a small town much like the town JJ had grown up in. Morgan was driving and he and Garcia had yet to explain to Reid the reason for their "kidnapping."

"So are you going to tell us why you're driving, couldn't you just give us directions; we can find it on our own."

"Reid, if I left it up to you, you two would find some reason not to go. There's nothing hot at work right now, just a couple of consults that Gideon can do in his sleep." Reid saw Morgan looking at him in the rearview mirror, his partner was chuckling so he stuck his tongue out at him, which made the older agent laugher louder.

"Listen sweet cheeks I had to call in a big favor to pull this off, so stop complaining and go with it." She pulled her sunglasses out and put them on. Reid wasn't surprised to see the frames were black and thick with an ebony tint to the lens. She looked like a movie star on the way to a spa.

"Why are you doing this Penelope, what's so special about this place and if it's so great, why aren't you and Morgan taking advantage of the opportunity."

"Why don't you just think of it as a gift and leave it at that, you two haven't had anytime away from the job in…" She trailed off going pink in the face. She wouldn't look at Reid.

"It's okay Garcia you can say it, we've been working almost nonstop since I got out of rehab."

"How do you do that?"

"It's my job remember," Reid informed her with a sad smile.

JJ took his hand and tangled hers with it. He looked down into her large blue eyes. He couldn't believe that this was it. It was time to ask her. Would she say yes, or would she say no? What would he do if she said no, what would he do if she said yes?

"Hey, what's wrong? She squeezed his hand.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering why you put up with me, that's all." How did someone with eyes like hers get to be a respected member of the BAU, they were doe eyes in every sense of the word, not meant to be taken seriously.

"I don't put up with you Spence. I love you, you silly man."

"Ick… I may gag. Can we please dispense with the lovey dovey spew till later?" Morgan said from the driver's seat.

JJ showed Morgan her middle finger and they all began to laugh. "Keep it up blondie and I'll pull over and let you out. You can walk the rest of the way."

"You sound just like my dad on family trips gorgeous."

Morgan reached over and knocked Garcia's oversized straw hat off her head. "That's not funny baby-girl."

"Hey Derek… you want to keep your hands on the wheel."

"What's wrong Reid, afraid I'll dent your precious vehicle?"

"Yes!"

"He's such a whiner JJ, how do you put up with him." Morgan winked at her in the rearview mirror.

"I love him for his body… not his social skills." She squealed when Reid grabbed her and began to tickle her.

"S-stop it," She gasped trying to pull away.

"Not till you take back that unflattering remark." He continued to tickle her mercilessly.

"S-Spence s-stop, I'm g-going to w-wet my p-pants," she gasped through her laughter, tears spilling down her cheeks. She tried to push him away but he avoided her hands. Abruptly he stopped and kissed her instead. Her tears wet his cheeks and he smiled. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and he forgot that Morgan and Garcia were in the car.

Ew… stop it!" Garcia's voice punctured his lust as effectively as a needle through a balloon. He looked up to see her making an awful face at him and he blushed.

"God… you two can't you keep your hands off each other for five minutes."

"I don't know, can we keep our hands off each other for five minutes babe?" He grinned lecherously at her and she giggled

"I can if you can," she pulled her hand from his and crossed her arms over her chest, blocking his view of said chest."

"I can do it," He turned his head and watched the trees begin to flash past along the side of the road. The sky was beginning to darken a bit. It had been clear, but now it looked like a storm might be coming in. He heard Morgan snap on the radio. He fiddled with the channels and found the news.

"… Bob what's the weather going to do?"

"Well Tom… there is a storm coming in from the east. It should hit the western part of the state later this after noon. We can expect to see high winds, lightning and lots of rain, so get the kiddies undercover after school."

"Thanks Bob…in other news, gas prices are expected to rise over the weekend, the Governor…"

Morgan changed the channel and found music. Reid sat in silence grateful that where they were going had electric lights and climate control. He looked at his watch and reached over to take JJ's hand again. She smiled at him and moved to put her head on his shoulder. They had lasted five minutes. It was the longest five minutes of his life. She was soon asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey you two wake up, were here." The car rolled to a stop and JJ sat up blinking in confusion, where was she? She looked out the window and gasped in amazement. Garcia had been right; this was the best idea any of them had had in a long time.

"Hey Spence… wake up, take a look at this place, isn't it great?" She shook his shoulder and he woke up, blinking rapidly for a minute. She stepped out of the car and continued to gawk at the sight in front of her. He followed her and she heard his sharp intake of breath. "Wow Garcia… you're kidding me right."

"Nope, this is home sweet home for the next two days. Did I do good or what?" She turned and pulled her hat out of the SUV and put it on. Morgan came around the truck and took her hand.

"Nice going Penelope, you rock mama."

In front of them stood a huge home, the sign in front of it read: **Devereaux House**. It was an old plantation that looked newly restored. It was red brick and had tall white columns along the long front porch. The grounds were huge and the flowers and grass were meticulously kept. The elms around the house were beginning to wave in the wind, throwing shadows over the group and their SUV.

The sound of a car approaching had them all turning to look behind them. JJ watched a very small woman with red hair step from the car. Her sunglasses reminded her of Garcia and the woman made a beeline for JJ's friend. They squealed and hugged each other while Morgan watched them with a look she couldn't describe on his face. She looked at Spencer and he was grinning a bit.

"Girl, you found it," the redhead was saying.

"Of course, it's not like it's that far off the beaten path and it is as grand as you said it would be." Garcia pulled her friend around to Reid and JJ. "They're the ones I was telling you about, Spencer Reid and Jennifer Jareau or JJ. Their FBI agents like my stud muffin here. Guys… this is Erin McAllister, one of my best friends from high school. "

"Nice ta meet ya. Pen has told me all about ya. This," she pointed at the house, "is my latest project. I bought it last year and restored it; it's going to be a bed and breakfast. Now it's your home away from home for this weekend."

She sidled up to Reid and handed him a set of keys. "Such a shame," she said slowly looking him up and down. "You're a lucky gal, ya know that." She said to JJ who just nodded as she was trying not to laugh at Spence's face which had gone crimson.

"Come on my man, lets get your bags into the house, Garcia and I have a long drive back."

"Wait, you're going to leave us here without a car I don't think -"

"Take a breath Reid; we got a ride back with Erin to Quantico, she has to go back to DC today." He lifted the back door to the SUV and pulled out their luggage.

"Now… you all are going to be here alone, but don't worry, there's plenty of food in the house and there's a phone and a back up generator. If you have to you can also use the hurricane lamps in the kitchen or candles, but I don't think that's going to be a problem. You got cell phone reception here as well, you'll be fine." Erin climbed the steps and inserted a key into the lock.

The other's crowded in behind her and JJ gasped again. The entry way was large and had gleaming hard wood floors. There was a sweeping grand staircase in front of them made from mahogany wood. It was polished to a mirror shine. There was a table to her left, also mahogany covered with an embroidered cloth and a large vase full of colorful flowers in the center. On the wall to their left was a photograph of the house in black and white.

"This is amazing," Garcia gushed holding onto Morgan's free hand. He looked suitably impressed. Something flickered across his face and he turned to Erin. "Isn't there a story connected to this house."

"Yeah, it was a stop on the underground railroad. The Devereaux family owned slaves till just before the Civil War when they decided to free theirs and help other escaping families. Their loyalty to the North saved the home from the plantation burning the Union Army participated in."

"Cool, so there's like secret passages and stuff," Garcia said excitedly.

"If there are baby- girl, you'll have to see them another time, we have to get back," Morgan said, but JJ thought he looked as though he wanted to stay, and see for himself.

"The bedrooms are upstairs; take which ever one you like. You'll be alone here, but I trust any friend of Pen's, she's always been a better judge of character than me. Go wherever you like on the grounds or in the house. The kitchen is to your left and is fully modern. The library is to your right and has all kinds of books and a hidden big screen television, just push the button next to the light switch if you want to watch TV. " She said all of this in a rush and then she and Garcia and Morgan were gone, leaving JJ and Reid to fend for themselves.

"Wow, when she said we'd be roughing it, this wasn't what I had in mind." JJ said turning circles and trying to take it all in at once.

"Would you rather be camping out in the woods, with bugs the size of compact cars and -" He ducked away from her slapping hand.

"No, are you kidding, this is great."

"Let's go find a room," He said waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Is that all you ever think about?" she picked up her suitcase and overnight bag.

"Hello, I'm a guy, what else would I think about when I'm totally alone with a beautiful woman." He picked up his bag.

"Good answer Spence!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She pulled the plug from the huge claw foot tub she'd found in the bathroom next to their room, and watched the water swirl down the drain. She'd been glad to see it was big enough for a long soak. Her hands were wrinkled by the time she got out of the cooling water. She grabbed a fluffy white towel and dried off. She pulled on her robe and went back to their room. She was surprised to find that Spencer was gone when she entered the room. Normally when they had anytime off all he wanted to do was sleep. Ok so that wasn't all he liked to do, but sleep was a close second. She grinned, feeling a blush creep up on her cheeks as it hadn't taken them long to try out the bed.

She pulled a white tank out of her bag and put it on. Her khaki shorts came next, and then a pair of old cross trainers on her feet that were comfortably broken in. She left her hair pulled up in a clip and she got out a tube of sunscreen and quickly spread it on her exposed skin.

She had a pretty good idea where Spence was, so she left the room and went down the hall, and then to her left to the stair case. The whole house was beautiful, woven rugs, hardwood floors, paintings a museum would die for and - a cool breeze rushed past her making her shiver. She looked around but couldn't see an open window. _It must be a draft somewhere; I bet Spencer opened a window. _

She continued down the stairs and headed in the direction of the library. Spence couldn't resist the call of books especially those he'd never read or memorized. She opened the door and looked around, walking toward the large fireplace directly in front of her. It was ornately carved out of marble, and there were more flowers on the mantelpiece.

"Spence, you in here." He didn't answer so she turned back toward the door, and that was when a hand fell on her shoulder!

_**A/n The town of Burkeville and the plantation are figments of my imagination. Also, I didn't know the drive time to thier destination so alot of it is guess work as I am lousy at map reading. Please forgive any mistakes **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n here is the next chapter, I appreciate all the comments, please keep the feed back coming, as it is the only way I can improve.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own the show boys and girls. **_

Morgan watched Penelope sleep next to him in the back of Erin's car. They were almost back to Quantico. He was beat; it had been a long day. He was glad though, the look on his friends' faces was payment enough for him.

_Now come on Reid don't mess it up my man, do what you gotta do. _

Erin had been surprisingly quiet on the drive back. After Penelope had fallen asleep she had asked him a few question's about his job, and they talked about what she did for a living. She said she loved buying old places and fixing them up. She usually sold her properties, but she was hanging on to Devereaux house because she loved it and because the Historical Society trusted her reputation. They knew she would take the best care of the property.

He'd been fooled by her looks and demeanor at the club some night's ago, but then he'd also been fooled by Penelope at one time. They were both smart and capable women with good hearts. The one that slept next to him was the only one for him. He knew it now as though he'd always known it. He reached over to touch her hair. He loved her hair; it was like spun gold, more beautiful than sunlight on copper.

She sighed in her sleep and turned into his arms. He held on tight to her for the rest of the journey, his hand stroking her face. She still slept deeply when they arrived at Reid's to pick up the car, so he used his key and carried her into the house. He laid her down on the bed and took off her shoes. He pulled a knitted blanket over her and kissed her. The sun was beginning to go down, so he left the room closing the door.

He went out to the couch and lay down. It was funny, they had such a long drive and yet he wasn't tired. All he could think about was Garcia. She was a force of nature and she kept him on his toes all the time. It was a wonderful feeling that he never wanted to lose. He pulled a red button out of his pocket and fingered it. He'd picked it up off the floor of the conference room about a year ago, it had fallen off a sweater she wore and she didn't miss it till the next day. He'd helped her look for it for an hour the next day before convincing her that the cleaning crew must have picked it up. He didn't want her to know he had the button and he'd carried it with him every day since.

A cool hand touched his face and his eyes flickered open. He must have fallen asleep. She stood over him smiling, with a bit of bed hair and a red mark on her left cheek. He didn't care; she was like an angel to him.

"Hey sweetness, did you sleep well?" He sat up and drank in the sight of her.

"Yeah, but why are we in Reid and JJ's house?" She ran a hand through her hair and sat down.

"You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up for the drive home so I brought you in here." Her scent washed over him again, Morgan knew he needed to take her home before something happened with her in his friends' house.

"How did you get in here?" He noticed she didn't sit too close to him.

"Reid gave me a key just after he rented it with JJ. I think he wanted a saftey net, because of the overdose."

"But he has JJ, and he's okay now right." Garcia asked concerned welling in her eyes.

"Yeah, he's okay, in fact I think i'll give these back to him when they get back home, he doesn't need me to look after him any more."

"Well okay lets get out of here." She slapped his leg and stood up. He followed her and they went out the door together.

He took her home and later that night when he looked down at her, felt only gratitude for the woman sleeping in his arms. He'd been so nervous with her that night, God knew he'd been with a lot of other women, but Penelope was special, he loved her with all of his heart and he'd never felt that way about anyone. He realized in that moment, there was no turning back; he couldn't imagine being anywhere else, not for the rest of his life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't hear the person behind her and when the hand fell on her shoulder, she reacted without thinking and instantly had him in a head lock before she realized that he was Spencer.

"Jesus baby, you scared the hell out of me, what are you doing sneaking up on me like that." She let him go and he dropped down of the sofa next to her rubbing his neck with one hand.

"It's good to know you can take care of yourself."

"Don't get petulant with me Spencer Reid; you were the one that snuck up on me." She refused to look at the red mark on his neck. Damn him… she could've hurt him badly and that scared her.

"I didn't know you were going to go Jackie Chan on my ass or I would have made some noise. It's not like our workout and I'm expecting an attack."

"I called out to you, didn't you hear me." She sat down and reached out to touch his neck. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Hey I'm supposed to be prepared for the unexpected, I guess I need more proactice. The lack of oxygen was worse then the pain." He saw the tears in her eyes and kicked himself for being so stupid. All he wanted to do was mess with her a little. "Hey, I'm sorry I scared you."

"Yeah well don't do it again."

"Ok, but listen I found something pretty neat." She saw his eyes light up like a little kid's and she took his hand when he stood up and held one out to her.

He led her over to the fireplace. There was a bookcase that ended at the marble side of the fireplace. He pulled a book out and a panel swung open in front of her.

"You found one of the secret passages Garcia was so excited to see. How did you do that?" She asked looking flabbergasted.

"It was easy, haven't you ever seen a horror movie?" He said sounding way too superior for her taste.

"A few, but why would I go to scary movies when we see the real monsters at work?"

"JJ studies have shown that people go to horror movies for vicarious scares, we get to live through "death" and come out the other side. It's a healthy response to -" He shut up when she put a finger to his lips.

"I don't need the lesson in psychology Spencer."

"Sorry, but you asked," he reminded her.

She rolled her eyes at him, "So what is the point of all this Dr Reid?"

"Let's explore, see where it takes us. I went in a little ways but -"

"I am not going in there!" She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark, that's supposed to be my phobia." She wanted to laugh at his territorial tone.

"No, I'm not afraid of the dark." She tried to be casual, but she could tell he wasn't buying her answer.

"Come on JJ what's the problem, you can tell me."

"I don't like bugs," she blurted out, even though she hadn't intended to. "I hate spiders and creepy crawly things, and I bet there's lot of that in there." She pointed to the dark passageway. "Besides, I'm hungry and I thought we could take a look around outside before the storm hits."

She could see he wanted to comment on the creepy crawly description, but he let it go. Good, she didn't want to have to hurt him twice in one day.

"Sure we can take a look around the grounds maybe we can -" He stopped when a low rumble sounded from outside. She looked out the window and noticed that the sky was nearly black. A bolt of lightning shot through the sky and after a minute there was a louder crash of thunder.

"Okay so the picnic I was going to suggest will have to be inside." Reid said snapping her out of her thoughts. She didn't like bugs and she didn't like loud thunder storms either. She tried not to show how her insides were quaking. She decided to focus on him.

"Let's go see what's in the kitchen." She took his hand and pulled him out of the library.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid was glad to see that there was plenty of food for a picnic. They made sandwiches and there was wine to chill and even a chocolate layer cake on the counter. He couldn't believe that Garcia's friend had gone to all this trouble for them. He was going to have to come up with something good to repay her for all of this.

"Hey... quit daydreaming Spence, and bring the wine."

JJ hefted the picnic basket. He took the wine and the glasses into the library and set it down on an end table by the fireplace. The storm was raging and rain swept into the windows. The noise had been deafening till Spencer shut the wooden slat shutters over them. The room had gone dark so they turned on the electric lights that were hidden in glass sconces made to look like old gas fixtures.

So far, the electricity had stayed on and that was just great with Spencer. He often wondered why his fear of the dark remained with him. He remembered the early days in rehab, the nausea, the vomiting, the insomnia and other disgusting withdrawal symptoms he didn't want to think about. He managed to get through all of that, so why couldn't he banish his fear of the dark?

JJ had been there everyday, at first as a very pissed off friend who yanked him out of his self pity and made him see what he was doing to everyone around him. Then she had come as someone who loved him even though she didn't tell him until the day he left rehab. That was the start and it was his turn to move things along to the next level.

He watched her kneel down and arrange the picnic on a linen table cloth they found in the pantry of the kitchen. His stomach was rumbling but he ignored it in favor of watching how her hair looked under the lights. Her bare skin was slightly tanned and it glistened a little. She moved with such easy grace. He wished he had her ability to move without knocking things over and breaking them.

"Hey you gonna stand there gaping or do you want to eat," She asked standing up from her position on the floor and coming over to take his hand once again. Her touch sent little shivers up his spine.

"Forget the food," he said, pulling her in for a long and deep kiss.

"Spencer Reid, I'm starving and I'm not going to let good food go to waste, not to mention the wine." She reminded him when he let her come up for breath.

He tried to pout, but she ignored it after laughing at him. She tried to pull him across the room, but he made her stop, there was something on the floor next to the book self that hid the secret passage.

"Spence, what are you -"

"Look, there's a book on the floor over there," he pointed it out to her. She let go of his hand and bent to pick it up.

"So what, it fell from the shelves that's all," She turned it over and looked at the cover. It was a leather bound book and had written on the front cover the dates of 1861 to 1865 and the name **Devereaux** stamped on it.

"It couldn't have fallen; those books are stacked pretty tightly together."

"Let's look at it, maybe there's some stuff from the civil war judging from the dates on the cover. She sat down on the floor next to the picnic and opened the book. He sat next to her and they began to peruse the old sepia tone pictures. There were several of the house and several of Union soldiers in full dress uniform. Toward the middle of the book they found one of a young couple. Spencer's eyes grew round when he saw them.

"JJ look at them," he pointed with a shaking hand.

"What… Spencer you're white as a sheet, what's wrong."

"Don't you see it, the girl she looks just like you," he moved a finger to her face not quite touching the plastic that protected the photograph. "And him… look at him." He looked up at her "he looks just -"

"Like you," she finished for him. They stared at each other for a moment and then the lights went out.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n thanks again to all who've reviewed, your comments and suggestions are always welcome.**_

_**Disclaimer: Still only own my own characters. **_

"Shit," he said into the darkness.

"You okay Spencer." Her hand found his arm and lightly stroked it. The thunder crashed loud enough to make her jump and pull away from him.

"JJ you okay," he said into the darkness. Then a light came on at his feet and he saw that she was holding a flashlight.

"Where did you get that," he asked her, trying hard not to sound like a drowning man that had just been thrown a life preserver.

"In the kitchen, I thought I better bring it along in case of - well in case of this," she gestured to the darkness around them.

He heard the slight quaver in her voice and saw that her eyes were huge. "Baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing I…"

"What is it?" He scooted over and put an arm around her, she was shaking. "Hey, what is it," he repeated a little taken aback by her fright. JJ wasn't someone that scared easily.

"I don't like thunderstorms, I know it's silly… and then the picture in the album… what's going on Spencer?" The rain was a roar now and even the shutters couldn't muffle it.

"I don't know it has to be a trick of light or…" He knew that wasn't true, despite his logical mind he couldn't deny what his eyes had shown him. It wasn't a true likeness like a twin or something, but the figures in the photograph resembled both of them enough to send chills up his spine. Just what the hell had the stumbled into by coming here?

"It's not a trick of light and you know it." He could see she was rattled, so much so that she was nearly crying and he hadn't seen her cry since his days in rehab.

"Okay, it's not a trick of light. Let's think about this logically. Is there a name on the picture?"

She opened the book again and found the page. Written beneath the picture were the names Katherine Devereaux and Samuel Miller. The date of the photograph was April 27th 1864.

"What do you think it means?"

"JJ it's a coincidence, they say everyone has a twin somewhere in the world and…" He felt something a rush of cool air across the back of his neck.

_Picture…. _

"What!" He pulled away from JJ and stood up shaking and trying to look in every direction at once.

"Spencer what's wrong?"

"Didn't you hear that," there was another crash of thunder right over them now louder than anything he'd ever heard.

She leapt to her feet and threw herself into his arms. "Did you hear that," he repeated, louder than before, trying to be heard over the rain pummeling the house.

"I didn't hear anything but the storm, what are you talking about?"

He gently pulled away from her and bent to pick up the album. He sat down on the couch and after a moment of staring at him in the half light of the flashlight, JJ sat next to him.

"The picture," he murmured, turning to the page.

"What about the picture, Spencer you're scaring me." She pulled on his arm to get his attention but he ignored her. He slipped away from her again and removed his pocket knife from his left pocket.

"Hey Spence, what are you going to do." She stared at the knife, the light flashing off of its surface.

"Don't worry I know how to handle evidence." He pulled up the plastic over the photo and slipped the edge of the knife under the photo. His hands were shaking a little he didn't know what he expected to find or why he was compelled to look under the photograph. He took hold of the edge of the photograph and lifted it off the backing.

"Spence… look at that. How did you know it was there?" JJ reached down and removed two pieces of paper from the album.

How could he tell her, she didn't hear the voice, she would think he was crazy. Maybe he was crazy maybe the drugs had awakened his mother's disease in him.

_That's not true and you know it, you are perfectly lucid._

_Isn't that what crazy people always say?_

"Spencer… talk to me!" She grabbed his shoulder and shook him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry JJ." He attempted to smile but it felt false and large on his face and he could see she didn't buy his false brightness at all. He looked down at the paper in her hand. It was half covered in neat copper plate script.

"Look at these," he pointed down at the paper. She regarded him for a minute and then she brought the flashlight close to the first sheet of paper. It was a letter addressed to a Lt. Samuel Miller.

"The man in the photo," JJ whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan awoke to the crash of thunder. He looked at the bright face of the clock next to the bed and saw that it was after midnight. He looked to his left and saw that Penelope wasn't there. He threw off the blanket and sheet and got out of bed. He slipped into his jeans and snapped on the bedside table lamp. He looked around the room and saw that Penelope wasn't in the room. Where had she gone?

He walked out of the room and down the stairs to the first floor. She was sitting on the glider rocker watching the storm. The room was dark except for the frequent flashes of lightening that went off like the shutter clicks of a camera.

"Hey sweet thing, what are ya doing down here." He said it softly so as not to scare her, but she still jumped a little. She turned to look at him and he saw the tears on her cheeks.

"Penelope, what's wrong, are you okay baby." He crossed the room and knelt next to her. He took her hand which was trembling and kissed the back of it.

"Talk to me baby-girl, tell me what's wrong."

"Is it over now?" She whispered so low he barely heard her and she wouldn't look at him. There was another crash of thunder and a strobe of lightening that lit up the room. He squinted against the flash and wondered if her tears were real or a result of the storm and the water on the window.

"Is it over now?" She repeated.

"Is what over, I don't know what you mean." He asked, honestly perplexed by her tone, and now he heard the tears in her voice.

"Us, are we over now?" the hurt in her eyes ripped at his heart as though a small clawed animal had somehow entered his chest and was angrily trying to get out.

"No, how can you say that?"

"We had sex Derek, you don't have relationships just sex right. So I want to know if this is it because if it is then -"

He shushed her by kissing her long and deeply. He should have known she would react to this night in this way, his reputation with women wasn't exactly stellar and he had only himself to thank for it.

He released her soft lips and when she tried to talk again he hushed her with a hand to her mouth. "You listen to me Penelope Garcia, I love you. I've never really loved anyone before, what we did wasn't just sex for me. I was showing the woman I love how much she means to me."

He watched the tears fall faster, but he thought he saw relief in her eyes. He pulled his hand away from her mouth.

"You really do love me." She said with some wonder in her voice. The animal in his chest ripped into him again. This was his fault, he was the one that had flirted endlessly with her with no regard to her feelings and he expected her just to trust that he loved her.

"Yes Pen… I love you, but if you want me to go I'll go. I'll walk away right now, I don't want to hurt you anymore, I'm sorry for all of this time wasted." He stood and turned to go.

"Don't go Derek, please I love you so much I just couldn't believe that you felt the same way and I was angry at myself because I thought that…"

"You thought that I was just trying to get you into bed and that would be it, right."

"Derek please look at me, I'm sorry I -"

He turned and kissed her hard again, making her knees tremble. "This isn't your fault, it's mine for treating you the way I did. Will you forgive me and believe in me from now on?" She didn't say anything but she did lead him back up to bed and they both forgot their doubts in the heart of the storm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dearest Samuel,

It can't be two months since I last saw you. I pray to God everyday that He will hold you in His hand and keep you safe. I'm sorry for my last words to you. I only wanted you to be safe. I was selfish, I know that now. I know that I seem forward, but if you'll still have me I will be your wife as you asked me on the day you left.

Please write to me and tell me of the success of our cause. I only know of what I hear from the servants as father doesn't think my female sensibilities can withstand the politics of man. I understand more than he thinks I do.

Please think of me and know that the cause of freedom for all mankind is just. I love you Samuel. I think of you everyday. Please be safe and come back to me.

Yours always,

Katherine.

Reid folded the letter and turned to JJ. Tears fell from her eyes. Like him she seemed to know what was going to come next when they read the thin piece of paper that was hidden with the letter. He opened it and saw that it was a military telegram, a notification of the death of Lt. Samuel Miller in action at Cold Harbor.

"The letter was never sent, I wonder why." JJ said sniffing a little bit.

"I don't know, maybe something happened to her, or maybe it was sent and returned to her with his belongings. I don't know." He began to realize in that moment that his own problems seemed petty and selfish. At least he hadn't gone to war. Maybe it would have been better if he had. His pain and the suffering he felt was at his own hand. Sure the kidnapping by Tobias Hankel was a terrible thing, but did he have to resort to drugs. He'd nearly killed himself while Lt Miller had died for a cause that was so much more important than anything he'd ever done in his life.

"Spencer what are you thinking?" JJ ran a hand through his hair making him shiver.

So he told her what he had been thinking, and he apologized for scaring her all those months ago when he'd overdosed and almost died.

"Baby, that's all in the past, you don't have to punish yourself anymore." Her hands were on his face and her eyes were bright in the low light.

"But I -"

"But nothing Spence, it's over we are together and we will always be together." She held his face so that he had to look her in the eye.

"I love you JJ but I can't imagine why you love me."

"That's because you're a fool Dr Reid. I love you because you are you. You're kind and sweet and loving. You are the most un-selfish person I've ever known and you don't treat me as if I were a prize to be won."

He blinked back the sudden tears that had formed in his eyes. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and brought out the small box. He opened it and brought it into the light of the flashlight.

"I love you Jennifer Jareau, will you marry me?" 


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/n thanks again to all who've supported this story through reviews and adding it to your alerts, you help to feed the muse, so keep it coming.**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it people? Okay here it goes, I don't own CM or anything like unto it. **_

"Spence, hey Spencer, you awake," JJ said shaking his shoulder a bit.

"What?" He asked looking a bit bewildered in the glow of the flashlight.

There was another sharp crack of thunder but he didn't notice. He looked down at his right hand, and found that it was still in the pocket of his jeans. He touched the ring box, but it wasn't sitting open for JJ to see. Had he just asked her to marry him or did he imagine the whole thing?

"You looked like you were going to ask me something and then you just got quiet. What's wrong?" She asked again, her hand reached out to take his and there was real worry in her eyes.

"Ah - it's nothing I was just wondering when the rain was going to stop. I hope they get the lights on soon." He didn't want to sound like a frightened child, but JJ was curious about what he'd really been thinking, and he had to distract her before she figure it out and spoiled the surprise

"Are you sure that's all that's bothering you baby?" He avoided her eyes because looking directly at her made it impossible to lie.

"Yeah, um… let's have something to eat, I'm starved." He slipped down to the floor. She joined him after a minute's hesitation and they went to work on the picnic in front of them without another word.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JJ wasn't stupid, she knew that something was bothering him, but she decided not to push it. This whole experience with the photos and the letter was scaring her, and she wanted to finish their meal and go to bed. They could worry about the weirdness of the night in the bright light of day.

They ate the picnic without speaking to one another for a moment. Then Spencer said to her after taking a sip of wine from his glass. "JJ why do you think she never sent the letter?"

"I don't know maybe she got sick, or something else happened to her. It's just weird how much we look like them. I've never believed in ghosts before, but I might have to start after this."

"Actually... the evidence collected by some of these so called ghost hunters is quite compelling. I mean you would believe the -" He was stopped by JJ leaning over and kissing him.

"You really do have an opinion and a statistic on everything don't you?"

He opened his mouth to deny it, but then he shut it again, she was right. "I read a lot."

"Yeah I know you do." She smiled and popped a strawberry into her mouth. He watched some of the juice run down her chin and then he saw her little pink tongue lick her lips. He tore his gaze away before she could notice him staring at her.

"Earth to Spence, what are you thinking," she asked while wiping strawberry juice of her chin with a linen napkin they had found in the pantry.

"Ah - I was just thinking that I'm very lucky to have you. I can't believe you put up with my damn insecurities and drug addiction. Why didn't you find someone else who was less complicated?"

She scowled at him, not believing that he was still so insecure after all these months. "Spencer Reid I am not here out of pity, you got that. I love you for all that you are, faults and all. If you still don't believe that then maybe we should call it quits."

He grabbed her as she made to stand. "No baby, I'm sorry... I guess this whole situation has me freaked out a little."

She resumed her seat and felt a slight twinge of guilt, after all if she hadn't been so blind to the connection they had right from the start, if she had realized it sooner he wouldn't have - no she wouldn't go down that road. It was over and done with. Now it was up to him to believe it once and for all.

"Spencer, all of what happened to us is in the past, and it stays in the past, you have to make up you're mind if you accept that as well." She didn't meet his eyes even though she knew he was looking at her.

"I know, I believe in us more than anything I have ever believed in my life."

"Good, because you're stuck with me Spencer Reid whether you like it or not." She scooted over and kissed him till oxygen became an issue for them both.

The rain continued to pound the house while they gathered up the remains of the picnic and took the basket back to the kitchen. JJ loaded up the dishwasher. She would have to remember to turn it on when the lights came back on or just run it in the morning.

"Come on babe, let's go to bed." She laced an arm around his waist. He put an arm around her shoulders, and without saying anything to her, walked through the darkened house and up the stairs to their room.

She'd just crossed over the threshold to the room when a cold wind blew through her making her shiver like it was the deepest part of a February afternoon. She turned to Spencer and saw that he'd also stopped dead in his tracks.

It was then that she felt the other presence in her mind. Not a frightening presence but a soft one that was full of sorrow. She felt her body tremor and she got very dizzy and nauseous then it was over and she could only watch as Spencer's face changed in front of her.

"Katherine, darlin is that you?" His arms embraced her, but it wasn't Spencer's touch, but neither was she JJ anymore, or at least not just JJ. His voice was different too; it had the exotic sounds of Ireland in its tone.

"Samuel… thank God I've been waiting so long for you to come back."

He kissed her long and deep. His eyes held hers when he pulled back. "I thought I would never see you again, it's been so long and I've been looking for you for - well it's seems like forever. Where have you been all this time?"

"I don't know Samuel, I remember being very sick and then blackness and then I was okay and I tried to find you but I couldn't. Why didn't you write back to me?"

"I never got a letter from you sweet girl, I thought you had forgotten about me."

"No Samuel, I still love you and I wanted to tell you in my letter that I'd marry you if you still want me."

Samuel sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Katherine down next to him. "I don't remember what happened to me. The last thing I remember was the order to battle. I was trying to help a young lad next to me that took a shell to the belly. He was so scared he kept asking me to go see his girl in Maryland and tell her that he would always love her. I was telling him that he'd be just fine and he could see his girl when the war was over. I didn't think I was lying to him, but he expired in my arms. It was so terrible; I never had anyone die that close to me. Then there was a blast and I remember blackness over my eyes and that was it. Darlin do you suppose we're both dead?"

Katherine's eyes filled up with tears. "I don't know Samuel, but if we are I'm glad that we are together, I do love you and I'm sorry for the quarrel we had the night you left. I was afraid you would die, and I was right."

"Shh, my darlin, it's over now. We have each other and a whole eternity to be together. Come," He held out a hand and she took it. They stood and walked out the door of the bedroom their souls fading into the night full of struggle and crash. JJ and Spencer lay on the bed and didn't awake until the morning arrived and the rain had stopped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JJ groaned when she woke. Her head was pounding and she had to squint against the sunshine that filled the room. Then she sat up straight in shock, ignoring the dizziness that slammed through her. The storm was over. She remembered everything that had happened the night before, but how had it been possible. There were no such things as ghosts. She knew that, and yet if it wasn't a dream, what had happened?

She turned to Spencer and realized she still wore the same clothes from the night before and so did Spencer, now that her eyes had adjusted and she could see him.

"Spencer," she said softly trying to shake him awake. After a moment his eyes opened and he sat up, groaning.

"Geez, I never felt this bad, even in rehab," he said rubbing a hand over his face and wincing.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" She hoped he didn't, then maybe she could convince herself that it was a nightmare and…

"Yeah I remember everything, I can't believe it, but I remember."

"It was so strange, having someone else's thoughts in your head and their feelings in your heart." She carefully stood and decided that her feet would hold her. She jumped when he took her hand and pulled her back to sit next to him.

"Yeah, but I know that he really loved her, just like I love you JJ. " He pulled the ring box out of his pants pocket thanking God he hadn't lost it in the night. Her eyes grew round and filled up with tears when he opened it and showed it to her.

"JJ I've been searching and searching for a way to do this right. I wanted to orchestrate some big thing just to ask you to marry me. I've tried so many times to say the words and I couldn't. Samuel showed me that I don't have to make a big deal out of all of this; I just have to say the words. "Jennifer Jareau I love you with all of my heart and soul and everything I am, will you marry me?"

"Is this what you've been hiding from me all this time?" She said picking up the ring. He took it from her and slid it on her finger.

"Yes, this trip was Garcia's idea, she wanted to help me."

"How did she know you wanted to propose?" JJ said looking a little put out at this news.

"You know how she is JJ, you can't keep anything from her, she's a force of nature. I just hope Morgan knows what he's getting into with her, and you haven't answered my question yet." His hands were trembling so badly he sat on them.

"Yes, I'll marry you Spencer Reid. Now about Garcia -"

He cut her off with a kiss, and she decided that it didn't matter how they got to this place as long as they were luckier than Samuel and Katherine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Penelope opened her eyes to bright sunlight and turned to look at Derek who was still asleep. He'd taken a long time last night to make sure she was convinced that he loved only her. She watched him sleep for a few minutes before getting out of bed and pulling on her robe. This time when she went down the stairs to the kitchen it was with a light heart. She was making coffee when Derek, wearing only jeans sauntered into the room.

"Hey there, that's the second time you left me alone in bed sweetness." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck making her giggle.

"I missed you gorgeous." He said in her ear, his warm breath sending chills down her back.

"You wore me out stud, I needed some coffee."

He grinned and winked at her. "Come back to bed baby girl."

"Oh no, we are done for this morning, and anyway I'm starved." She backed away and held out her arms as though warding off a vampire.

"Okay sweetness, I must confess I'm pretty beat myself, although I don't regret a single minute."

"Neither do I, now what do you want to eat my beautiful profiler?"

"That depends on what you got."

She opened the fridge and began to peruse its contents. "I'd say we got the makings for a couple of omelets or pancakes."

"Let's have pancakes, I can think of some fun stuff we can do with left over maple syrup." Morgan said with another lecherous wink.

"Is that all you think about Derek?"

"Yes, when I'm with you it is." He kissed her again and she forgot to ask him if he thought Reid had finally popped the question.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/n hey everyone here is the next chapter, thanks to all who've been kind enough to review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from CM only my own characters **_

Spencer woke again at around ten am that morning. JJ was sleeping beside him and for once they were sleeping off the after effects of the ghostly visitation instead of each other. He would have preferred it to be the other way around, especially now that they were engaged, but when one has to deal with honest to God other worldly apparitions, it tends to suck the romance out of the moment.

He turned over and looked at his new fiancé. A part of him still couldn't believe she'd said yes to him. He came with all kinds of baggage and bad genetic material so he wouldn't have blamed her for saying no, not only no, but hell no, when he asked her last night. He pushed a piece of her beautiful blond hair out of her face and traced a hand down her shoulder to her arm and then to her hand. His fingers came to rest on top of the ring she wore. He looked at it for a long time, watching the way the sunlight flared off the diamond in the center.

"Stop questioning my decision and go with it baby." He looked up into her sleep filled blue eyes that were fluttering open.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" He decided that denying it was harder than admitting the truth.

She rolled onto her back, yawned and stretched like a cat before turning back to face him. "I know because I know you, leave your doubts behind, we're stuck with each other."

"Oh really," he said with a small smile. "How does that work?"

"You asked me, I said yes, and you have to go through with it now or risk the wrath of a woman scorned." A challenging light had come into her eyes and he was happy to see that she was dealing with the events of the night before without freaking out too badly.

"Hey… there's no written contract you know." He teased, and then yelped when she pushed him over on his back and straddled him.

He groaned when she nipped his ear and then whispered. "You're mine Spencer Reid; there is no power on earth that can change that, so get used to it."

He said nothing; he just let his body answer for him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JJ finished tying her shoes and squealed when Reid slapped her ass. "Thanks for the wake up call sweetheart," he said in his best Humphrey Bogart imitation, which was really bad.

"Honey, that was terrible, Bogie must be flipping in his grave right now."

"So... is that how it's going to be, I make bad jokes or do semi successful magic tricks and you laugh at me." He asked trying to maintain a straight face.

"Yes!"

"Thanks, now Morgan's going to be a real pain in the ass. He'll be constantly telling me how whipped I am."

She held out her hand to look at the ring again. "Honey I don't think that's going to happen, by now he's way more whipped than you are.

"Really… so you think that he and Garcia…" The eager expression on his face changed to embarrassed crimson in a heartbeat. JJ laughed at the look on his face.

"Oh yeah, I'd say you have nothing to worry about when we get back. He's wrapped so tight around her finger he won't have time to hassle you." She giggled when the happy look returned to his face.

"So that means I get to tease him for once." He asked going to his suitcase and removing a clean pair of jeans.

"Nope, you're going to be too busy helping me plan a wedding." She laughed outright at the look of extreme horror that crossed his face.

"Ah - JJ I don't think I should get in the way I -"

"Oh relax Dr Reid; you know that Garcia will want to be in on the planning right." Now his face went white.

"D-don't you think we should distract her maybe with a trip of her own." He asked hopefully.

"You're so cute when you're horrified. Now come on you know me better than that, I'm not going to let her take over my wedding." She picked up her hair brush and began to draw it through her hair.

"JJ, I said the same thing about proposing to you and look what happened? We're here with a couple of ghosts for company." He picked up a grey tee shirt with a hole in the left sleeve and pulled it over his head.

"If it makes you feel any better I think the ghosts are gone. Anyway I am not you my sweet man, I can handle Garcia. If she becomes too overbearing I'll pull out the big guns. She put down the brush and picked up a red hair clip and pinned up her hair.

"What big guns," Reid asked sitting down and watching JJ put on some lip gloss.

"Why Morgan of course, he'll keep her occupied and away from our wedding." She grinned at him and he couldn't help but smile back at her. He only hoped her ideas would work.

"Have I ever told you that you have a devious mind oh future wife of mine?"

"I thought that's why you love me, now come on we've got some exploring to do. You were going to show me the hidden passageways before we got interrupted by the lights going out."

"Why do you want to do that now, I thought you were afraid of creepy crawlies." He said, trying to imitate her voice and failing miserably.

"That's before I got a look into some of Katherine's memories, there isn't anything to fear from the passage ways. They weren't discovered by the Historical Society so we could map them out and be famous. Didn't Erin say that this was part of the Underground Railroad?"

"Well yes but -"

She grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the bedroom. "Then what are we waiting for, let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid believed that JJ was right that the ghosts were gone, but that didn't mean there weren't other dangers like rotting wood or loose plaster that could fall on their heads. JJ was not to be deterred, he could see it in her eyes. It was the same look she got in her eyes when dealing with the press and difficult law enforcement agencies. If anyone could find anything interesting it was her. So he followed her to the library where he'd found the passageway and found the panel still open from the night before. She switched on her flashlight and went boldly through the opening in the wall.

She was right, the passageway was rock instead of wood and the floor was in very good condition considering the home was over one hundred and fifty years old. He couldn't believe that no one had found this before. The ceiling was just high enough for him to walk through without stooping. The light from the flashlight flared off the walls giving them plenty of warning of oncoming obstacles. Still there had been too much darkness lately for his liking.

They followed the hallway for a while through a few turns and then they found another door. JJ pushed it open before he could protest and they found a stairway going down about twelve feet.

"Do you think we should go down there, it looks like no one has been down here in years?" He said putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Don't be such a worry wart, I told you that I remember everything that Katherine knew and we'll be fine." She started to descend before Reid could express his belief that ghosts couldn't be trusted. He followed her to the bottom of the stairs and another door. She opened it onto another hallway, this one dug from dirt and stone. The air was close and smelled of earth and something else he couldn't identify. They continued to walk for what seemed like miles.

He was starting to sweat heavily and his hands were shaking. Getting over a phobia was one thing, walking through an underground tunnel that no one had been in for over a hundred years was quite another.

He was about to point this out to JJ when the light fell on another wooden door. She put her hand on the knob and turned it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Come on Spence… help me open it."

"Are you sure it isn't locked," he asked with some hope in his voice, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go in there or not.

"Why would it be, no one has been down here for years." She pointed out and moved over giving him room to stand next to her. The both pushed on the door when she turned the knob again, and it slowly began to move inward on screaming hinges. The sound was very loud to Reid's ears and it made his hands shake harder than they had during the walk to this point.

When the door was open and he moved in first his flashlight didn't find a monster crouched behind the door waiting to take his head off, which is what he had imagined. Instead they found a circular room, no more than fifty feet in diameter. There were very old signs that people had been there, but nothing really amazing remained. There was a door at the opposite end which opened into another hallway and up another set of stairs. They followed them up and out. When they entered daylight and took a look around after their eyes adjusted to the sunlight, they realized the opening was camouflaged to blend into a hillside in the middle of the woods.

"Wow, look at this, if I hadn't gone through it myself I wouldn't know it was there." JJ said, looking all around here in amazement. What must it have been like for escaping slaves in those times? They must have been terrified to say the least.

"Come on lets go back I saw something in that room I want to get a better look at." Reid said, gesturing to the door.

They went back to the room at the foot of the stairs and Reid entered first waiting for his eyes to readjust to the gloom, before going over to one corner of the room. He bent down and picked up a ragged piece of cloth and began to run his flashlight over it, turning it over and around to see all sides.

"Hey, what is it; it looks like an old quilt of some kind. It's pretty intact. I wonder if it's a -"

"Map," Reid finished for her.

"How did you know that," she asked, fingering the material.

"They used these as means of communication, sewing directions into the quilt. Slave owners didn't know what the markings meant, but slaves did and they used them to find their way from station to station." He looked inquiringly at her. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Katherine." she said simply and took the quilt from him. "We should leave this here, it's not in bad shape, but the Historical Society will want to see it, they can clean it up. They will see that a museum gets it and preserves what's left of it for others to see and learn from."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." He kissed her and she slapped his ass again, good naturedly.

"Come on Dr Reid, I've had enough exploring for one day, what say we leave the rest of this to the Historical Society?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He followed her back up to the main house. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're telling us that you actually met two ghosts, one a civil war soldier and the other a daughter of a Union sympathizer." Morgan asked in disbelief that Monday morning after they returned from their trip.

"Yes, I know how it sounds but it's true." Reid said.

"So what do you want from me and my children, oh beautiful one of the high IQ."

"I want to give the letter and the telegram to any descendents that might still be living, can you do a quick run on Samuel Miller and Katherine Devereaux."

"I thought you were going to challenge me." She said sounding highly disappointed and making Morgan grin and JJ roll her eyes.

Her fingers flew over the keys, coaxing information out of her babies as easily as they had worked their magic on Morgan over the weekend. He watched her do her thing and tried not to be aroused by the way her hands moved over the keyboard.

"Samuel Miller, Irish immigrant. He came here with his parents at the age of twelve. He had a sister aged nine at the time of the journey here. The fact that their family made it here intact was a bit of a minor miracle as sea voyages were hell at that time. Anyway they settled here with some other relatives, and eventually became citizens. Samuel was twenty four when he joined the Union Army and met Katherine Devereaux.

She died two months after he was killed in action at Cold Harbor. The cause of death was a wasting disease but that usually meant she just died of a broken heart. They weren't married and neither had any children. Let's see what we can find out about his sister Margaret." Her fingers were busy again for awhile and then she inhaled sharply and looked up at Reid.

"Margaret married William Reid in 1869. She was your great-great grandmother. That letter belongs to your family!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/n thanks again to all who've read and reviewed or added this to your alerts. Feed back is a gift.**_

_**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended by the posting of this story. I don't own anything but my own characters.**_

"That can't be right Garcia." Reid stated his eyes bewildered.

"It is… take a look at all of this," She showed him the family tree she'd mapped out and she was right. It was just too bizarre.

"So the letter found its way to you, that's way too Twilight Zone for me." Morgan told him, slapping him on the back.

"Is there anyone else out there, cousins or aunts and uncles." JJ asked the question Reid wanted to ask but was too afraid to voice. He glanced at her briefly his face full of gratitude. She smiled back at him and squeezed the hand she held.

"No girlfriend, not that I can find, I can dig deeper if you want?"

He tried hard to mask the disappointment in his voice, but he didn't quite succeed. "No Garcia, you've got other things to do that doesn't involve my dysfunctional family. Thanks anyway." He let go of JJ's hand and pushed past Morgan and out of the office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan turned to follow Reid but was stopped by JJ's hand on his arm. "I'll go," she said softly and followed Reid out of the office.

"Spence, hey Spence wait up." She ran after him and into the empty conference room. She shut the door behind her and approached him from behind.

He stood still, his back to her, so silent he resembled a statue in a museum. "Baby, I know you're disappointed but maybe you should let Garcia dig further for you, she might find something.

He spoke without turning around. "I d-don't want her to do that, there's n-nothing to find anyway, you heard h-her." His voice was broken like the shattered glass of a window.

"Honey, look at me, please!" She touched his arm and he flinched away like a skittish colt.

"It's s-stupid," he suddenly blurted out the quaver deepening in his tone.

"What's stupid, please Spence look at me; let me help. Don't shut me out again."

He whirled around, he barb reaching its mark. "That was low JJ."

"I'm worried about you, this trip was so strange and yet wonderful and now we know more about your family. I don't blame you for wanting to find someone outside of your own father to care about."

"Is it any use to ask you how you know what I'm thinking?" He asked, the sound of tears in his voice lessening a bit.

"I guess all this time with a bunch of profilers is rubbing off on me. Or it could be that I know you better than you want to admit. She tried out a small smile on him and he returned it briefly.

"I never thought I would ever know anyone on my father's side of my family. I thought they were all dead because he never spoke of them. Now I find out I was right, there's no one left but me."

JJ took his hand and tugged him over to the round table. She pushed him down in a chair and sat down beside him. "It doesn't matter who's out there Spencer. I'm here, we are going to get married and have our own family." She stroked his cheek and wished that he would just let go of the iron control he'd adopted since rehab.

"I know it's silly but I really thought for just a moment in there, that maybe there was someone with the last name Reid that didn't hate me. I don't understand why this is so upsetting to me." He slammed a fist down on the table, causing JJ to jump out of her chair.

"Your father walked out on you and your sick mother when you were ten. You have all the reasons in the world to be completely unnerved by all of this." She risked climbing into his lap. Her arms wound around his neck and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Spence listen to me, just because your father left doesn't make you a bad person." She lifted her head to look into his beautiful eyes and was shocked at the sorrow there. Not since his days of rehab had he looked as lost and forlorn as he did at that precise moment.

"JJ I don't -" he began to say but she cut him off with a look and a finger to his lips.

"Stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault."

"I don't blame myself JJ, I know that what my father did was his decision and I couldn't have stopped him if I'd wanted to."

"You say that, but somewhere down inside you is that ten year old boy that lost his daddy for no good reason he could see. You may have been smart Spence, but emotionally you were a child and you didn't understand, part of you still doesn't. The point is that you have to realize we all have our challenges and they pound on us, they shape us and they make us who we are. You are the man I love because of what you endured as a child."

"When did you become an amateur psychologist?" He asked.

"Hello I work with the BAU, if I haven't learned something about human behavior by now there's something wrong with me. She stood and moved to the chair next to him.

"Is that why you bought the painting for me, to remind me that life is a continuous struggle?"

"See now I know you're a smart man Spencer Reid."

He reached over and yanked lightly on a piece of her long hair. "Watch what you say little gir,l or I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too." This time he was trying for a Wicked Witch of the West accent and again it was a spectacular failure.

"Spence, that was even worse than the Bogie imitation, and anyway I don't have a little dog."

"It's the spirit of the threat that counts," he countered amid her amused laughter.

"That's the lamest thing I have ever heard." Her heart beat fully again at the sight of the genuine smile on his face. She would do anything to keep it there.

"Listen babe, I've got to get to work. I have to find something for you guys to do." She stood and was stopped when he got up and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't let it be a serial killer this time; I don't think I can handle that today."

"I'll try, but I don't make any promises." She slipped out of his grasp after he kissed her hard and strode out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I lied you know." She said looking at his reflection on the computer screen. He was so new to her that she didn't dare look at him directly for fear that the urge to kiss him senseless would overcome her good sense. She waited so long for him to finally notice her that she didn't know what to do with him half the time. Okay so she knew _some things_ she could do with him, but what about their time together spent out of bed?

"You lied about what? Look at me Penelope… please." He grabbed her chair and turned it around to face him. God, how could she look into those eyes and form coherent sentences from now on? Even her ability to flirt shamelessly with him had deserted her.

"Um… I lied about Reid's family." She told him, looking at the spot directly over his left shoulder.

"Baby girl did you just say _um, _since when do you use words like that, my silver tongued goddess?" He leant down and placed a finger under her chin to pull her eyes up to his face. 

"What's wrong gorgeous, you're scaring me?" He wouldn't let her look away from him.

"I - nothing is wrong beautiful one. Why do you think something is wrong?" Her hands were shaking so she clasped them together in front of her.

"You're shaking and I know you my goddess, now tell me what's going on." She found it impossible to resist those eyes.

"I guess I'm afraid that we don't have anything together but sex." Her face was so hot she thought it might burst into flames. How could she look him in the eye ever again?

Instead of laughing at her, he said, "Don't you think I've thought of that as well? I'm just a profiler, I kick in doors and chase bad guys, you're the smart one. I can pretend to be an online kid to catch a pedophile, but other than that, I don't understand half of what you do with these machines.

She knew she was gaping at him but she couldn't make her mouth close. "Are you kidding, you can get into the mind of an unsub faster than anyone on the team except maybe Gideon, and you know all about bombs and stuff."

"Penelope the point is that we're different but we have things in common, if it wasn't for you I never would have figured out that David Walker was forging Adrian Bale's bombs. Maybe you can show me how you work your magic on these machines."

She was about to answer him, when her computer beeped behind her. She turned and stared for a long time at the info on the screen.

"What is it Pen?" He leaned down to see what she was reading.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotch rose from his desk and followed JJ out of the room. He'd noted the new ring on her finger, but she didn't mention it to him. He figured she would tell him and the others the news soon enough. He was actually glad that she didn't run around like an infatuated schoolgirl telling all of her friends. That was what he liked the most about her, she was a professional.

He was surprised to see Reid in the conference room ahead of all of them. His red eyes spoke of trouble and he wondered if that was why JJ hadn't mentioned the engagement ring she wore. He hoped there wasn't trouble in paradise this soon, his stress levels couldn't take it.

He sat without commenting on Reid's appearance, and looked at the file JJ handed him and the others, including a guilty looking Garcia who entered the room. He sighed, now that there were two couples on the team, the potential for migraine inducing trouble was astronomical. He hoped that all four of them would leave their problems behind for this case.

Gideon entered last behind Emily, took in the silent currents of trouble, and raised an eyebrow in Hotch's direction. He didn't have to tell his friend what he was thinking, but knowing that Jason was aware of the problems in the room made them easier to contemplate dealing with.

"The grand-daughter of Senator James Black was kidnapped yesterday; the father received a ransom note this morning." JJ said, gesturing to the white board and the picture of the smiling twelve year old with brown curly hair and green eyes.

"Why are we on this, can't the DC police handle it, or the Secret Service?" Morgan asked while he flipped through his file.

"Senator Black was an agent with the BAU when it was in its infancy. He's a personal friend of Assistant Director Sarah Tate and when he called her, she called us." Hotch said, not hiding his irritation.

"Gideon... I don't like us being used by the politicians. I understand the need to find this girl but -"

"I know how you feel Morgan but we're involved now, so let's do what we have to do to find her and get her back so we can get back to our job here." Gideon said, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Gideon's right, we have to work this just as hard as any other case." Hotch ordered.

"I'm all for helping the Senator's daughter but before we get into that can someone please tell me why JJ's wearing an engagement ring, and why Morgan looks like the cat that swallowed the canary." Emily asked.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/n here's the next chapter. Thanks again to all who've been kind enough to leave a review. If you haven't commented, please do so. I respond to all feedback. Thanks to my wonderful beta REIDFANATIC.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own only my own character, no copyright infringement is intended with this post. **_

"That was a huge waste of time and talent!" Morgan grumbled to Garcia when they entered his apartment twenty four hours later.

"Don't be like that gorgeous; we helped bring a girl back to her family. You can't tell me that you're not happy to be a part of that." She dropped her bag on the floor next to the black leather couch. Morgan sat down and pushed the tips of his thumbs into his eyelids.

"Of course I'm happy to help catch those idiots, but it was hardly a challenge. They were just your garden variety kidnappers looking to cash in on Senator Black's millions. I'm very happy that the girl is okay, I just think our resources were better served somewhere else. Don't get me wrong I'm glad we helped get that sweet girl back home, but you know that the DC cops and special agents outside the BAU could've handled it They didn't need the BAU on this, and I resent being ordered around like a medieval king's blackguard." He turned to gape at her when she scooted over, took his hand in hers and began to laugh.

"Just what is so funny mama?" He asked, his eyes darkening a little.

"Don't be mad baby; I'm just surprised to hear you use the word "blackguard." It's a word Reid might use not you."

Now he was really indignant. "Don't compare me to our resident genius Pen." He jumped up and began to pace like she'd seen Reid do when trying to work out a problem. "He's my best friend and he's great but I am nothing like him, okay. Besides I went to college too you know." He was waving his arms around like a broken windmill.

"Okay Derek, calm down, I was only teasing a bit." She got up to put her arms around him. He kissed her so deeply that she almost forgot that Reid was in this universe.

Morgan broke off the kiss and put a hand to her face. How was it that he was lucky enough to have her in his life? She was more forgiving of his games with her than she should have been, and he was extremely grateful for that.

"It's not that I don't like the kid, but his habit of spouting off useless trivia is a bit annoying. I guess I just didn't want to sound like that."

"Don't worry sweet thing, you sound nothing like Reid." She grinned and pulled him back over to the couch. They sat down and she snuggled up to him with her head on his chest.

"Speaking of Reid, don't you think we should tell him what we found?" Garcia asked as she looked up at Morgan and noticed he had a faraway look on his face.

"Baby, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah," he looked down into her dark eyes. She was so beautiful, why had it taken him so long to realize it and act on it?

"So what do you think, we've had a chance to sleep on it and I still think we should tell him. It isn't our place to leave him out of the loop on this."

He pulled gently out of her arms again and began to pace the room once more. "Pen I know how you feel, but you have to consider what we're doing by telling him. The man just got engaged. He's happier than I have ever seen him. And - well there's his addiction, this might push him back into the drugs."

"How can you say that Derek? He's been clean for nearly six months, he goes to all of his meetings, and he's passed all of the random testing the bureau makes him take. He is stronger than you think."

He stopped beside her again and when she didn't look at him he pulled her chin up to look at him. "Baby- girl you know I have loads of respect for the man. I know he's strong, but he's fragile too. He's taken so many hits in his life. He doesn't need to deal with this on top of everything else. He's getting married and starting a new life. Let's give him the chance to leave the old one behind."

He watched his girl return to the couch and pick up the book he'd left lying there several nights ago. He'd been reading it when he couldn't sleep. His mind had been on her and all of the things he wanted to do with her. The thoughts chasing each other around so fast it was like being in the middle of a subconscious hurricane that had surfaced and melded into his conscious mind. Dreams that had come without the relief of sleep drifting behind them like an old fashioned buggy hooked to a comfortable old mare.

She paged through it slowly, and he knew she was gathering her thoughts. "Derek, you know I love that sweet boy, don't you?" She didn't look up, but turned another page lazily like an afterthought.

"Yeah, I know you do, we all do that's why I think -" He flinched when she snapped the book shut. In the silence of the room it was like a gunshot and he almost went for his sidearm, before clamping down on that impulse.

"Then we have to tell him and be there for whatever the fallout is. If we don't tell him then one of these days he will find out, and when he does, it won't be too long before he realizes that we kept all of this from him. What do you think he'll do Derek?"

Morgan knew exactly what Reid would do. The younger man was usually laid back and took a lot of things in stride, but he'd been there when the younger man was seriously pissed. Having that anger turned on him, wasn't something he ever wanted to repeat.

"Ok mama, call him and JJ. Get them over here, if we're going to do this, it better be in person." He said, resigned to the fact that he was going to change Spencer's life forever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Spencer picked up his cell phone, he was on his way out of the BAU. He and JJ had stayed behind to finish up some paperwork from the week before. He sighed, knowing they were paying the price for their long weekend.

"Reid," he said rather irritably not bothering to check who was calling.

"Hey sweet thing," a bright voice said, in fact the voice was too bright and he was immediately put on guard.

"Garcia, to what do I owe the pleasure, has Morgan gotten out of line?" He asked more amiable with her than he would have been with Morgan, who'd tried to pawn off all his paperwork onto Reid. The best thing about rehab was that it had taught him to be a little more assertive and he'd told Morgan to go to hell.

"Morgan and I need to talk to you sweet pea. Where are you?"

"I'm just leaving Quantico with JJ."

"You guys got time to come over to Morgan's?"

"What's this all about Garcia, JJ and I are tired."

"We don't want to tell you over the phone, please just come here. I'm ordering food."

Reid was exhausted but he was starved too, and his belly rumbled at the thought of something to eat. If he refused then he and JJ would be eating leftovers that had been in the refrigerator too long or waiting forever for take out.

"Ok," he decided with cautious optimism. Maybe Morgan had asked Penelope to marry him. She would be distracted planning her own wedding and wouldn't get in the middle of his. "Alright Garcia, we'll be there in a few minutes."

He hung up the phone and noticed that JJ was looking at him with question marks in her eyes. He quickly explained the conversation as they entered the elevator.

"That's weird, Garcia usually isn't enigmatic. She may flirt around the bush, but she doesn't keep secrets." JJ observed on the way down to the parking garage.

"I don't know what those two are up to, but I figure we'd get better food there, than at home." He said grinning down at her.

"Spencer Reid is that all you ever think about, your stomach." She let him open the door and then she climbed in and put on her seat belt while he ran around to the drivers side and climbed in.

"No that's not all I think about, I have other interests as well." He waggled his eyebrows at her while starting the engine.

"Oh yeah, well keep your hands to yourself, at least until we get home." She cautioned him with a slow wink.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Penelope would you stop peeking out of the window, they'll be here at any moment." Morgan said pulling her away from his window and pulling the curtains closed.

He had no idea she could be so restless. He'd always seen her as the calm one in this relationship, but she been pacing back and forth for the last thirty minutes. He jumped when the door rang the door bell rang.

"Honey, stay here I'll get it." He admonished her when her face went white and her hands started to shake.

He went to the door and opened it, feeling a bit sick to his stomach. Unfortunately it was the delivery guy with the Chinese food they had ordered. He got the food, paid the guy and thanked him so irritably that the polite smile on the face of the delivery guy froze into a mask of disbelief

Derek slammed the door in his face and headed for the kitchen. He was going to keep his hands busy one way or another. Penelope padded in behind him and began to pull plates out of the cabinets and silverware out of the drawers. They worked in complete silence, and Morgan was glad she didn't want to talk. Every minute that passed brought Reid closer to his apartment and closer to a truth that Morgan wasn't sure his partner could handle.

They had just finished setting the table when the doorbell rang again. "You get it," Penelope whispered.

"Why me," he whispered back.

"It's your apartment, you answer the door."

"I think you're chicken, Mama." The doorbell rang again, followed by an impatient knock.

"You can't hide baby, he knows you're here." She said pushing him into the living room. He went, dragging his feet. He threw a look that shot daggers at Garcia but she only made a "hurry up" motions with her hands.

"Okay," he mouthed. Another knock, this followed by a female voice. "Come on Morgan, you can make out with Pen later."

He yanked the door open on a laughing JJ and a blushing Reid. "Nice JJ, can you say that a bit louder I don't think the rest of the building heard you."

She pushed by him into the room. "Sorry, but you took long enough to answer the door, what is going on anyway."

"Not a thing, we were just setting out the food," Garcia said, finding the floor more interesting than her friend's face.

"Yeah, follow me to the feast," Morgan said pulling on Reid's arm when he didn't move.

Reid planted his feet, looked at JJ and she nodded silently. "Not till you tell us what is going on Morgan."

"Why are you so suspicious my man?" Morgan tried to keep his voice light but he could see that his partner wasn't buying it.

"You two have been acting like you got some big secret since yesterday. I can't figure out what it is, I mean Emily's lack of tact let the cat out of the bag about your relationship, so what else is there?" Reid demanded, watching Garcia instead of his partner and so he didn't miss her face and the expression she wore.

"Garcia, do you want to share with the class," Reid asked settling back on his heels and crossing his arms.

"Sugar, why don't you guys come over and eat, we'll talk when we're done."

"No, I want to hear whatever it is now."

"Okay," her face fell and a chill traveled up his spine. What was making her so upset? A hand found its way into his and he looked over at JJ who was staring at Garcia.

"I'm so sorry Reid, I know that you said not to look further into your family history, but - well you looked so sad, I couldn't help it, and well…" She looked at Morgan for help and he only shrugged his shoulders, it was hers to tell.

"Sweet Pea, I found your father, he's right here in DC. He got remarried and you have a twelve year old sister."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/n my thanks again to all who have reviewed. Please continue the feedback and suggestions or comments, as it helps me to be a better writer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from CM. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

Lisa Reid heard the door slam and knew her mother had come home. She went to the heat register next to her desk and opened it. She could hear the angry voices of her parents from the living room directly beneath her.

It was an old house, and because of the way the original furnace had been installed, in the summer time Lisa could listen to her parents talk, or more often argue the way they were now. It never occurred to them that she could do this, and that was just fine with her.

She went back to her computer and continued her homework. She pushed a piece of long brown hair out of her face and behind her ear. Her hazel eyes were large, and when you looked at her it was easy to believe she could be bullied, but Lisa was stronger than most people thought.

Her ears perked up when she heard her mother mention Senator Black. His granddaughter was a student at her school. Her kidnapping had been frightening. If it could happen to Suzie Black, it could happen to any of them. The principal had finally announced that afternoon that FBI agents from something called the BAU had found Suzie.

"…_Will! Do you know how embarrassing that would have been if I didn't use my maiden name? Thank God for women's lib." _

"_I don't know what you want me to say Maggie. How was I supposed to know that the Senator would call in a favor at the BAU? Anyway, there must be a lot of people out there with the last name Reid."_

Her parents were really loud today. It sounded like boring politician stuff though, and Lisa was about to close the register and turn on her I pod, when she heard her mother say something interesting.

"… _I saw him; he looks a lot like you Will, the same eyes, same hands. He's some kind of boy wonder at the bureau, a genius or something. Why did you tell me he was dead Will?"_

Lisa waited to hear what her father had to say to that accusation. Why would he tell her mother someone was dead and why did mom say this person looked like her dad? Her father finally spoke again, and this time Lisa had to strain to hear him.

"_Spencer is a freak, his mother is in an institution with paranoid schizophrenia. I couldn't let Lisa come in contact with him, who knows what his mental state is like. I'm surprised the FBI hired him."_

"_That doesn't change the fact that you lied to us about him. And by the way Will, he looked pretty healthy to me."_

"_That's because you don't know anything about schizophrenia, his mother was lucid once in a while too, but that didn't mean she was healthy." _

Lisa heard his voice rising and knew they would soon be screaming at one another, again. Why was he talking about someone named Spencer and his crazy mother anyway?

… _I know a little something about that disease; you don't pay attention to anything I tell you about my work. We led the fight for that new law to better regulate mental institutions, and my staff did all of the research for the bill. If your son had schizophrenia then I -"_

"_Keep your voice down Maggie, Lisa is right upstairs, I don't want her to know about him." _

Lisa had been kneeling next to the register and this revelation knocked her back on her backside. _Her dad had another son!_

That couldn't be right, the only son that her dad had was her little brother, but he'd died four years ago right after he was born. Lisa still missed him even though she'd been too little to go see him in the hospital.Her Dad had never been the same after that; all her parents did was fight with each other.

… _I think you should tell her, she has a right to know that she has an older brother. You know how hard it was when we lost Brian…  
_

"_Stop it Maggie I don't want to talk about him!"_

"_I don't care what you want; we have to deal with this."_

Lisa shut the register; she couldn't listen to them any more. She stood up and went back to her laptop. Why didn't her dad want her to meet her brother? She sat down and signed onto the internet, and went to Google. What had her parents said, his name was Shawn… no Steve… no it was Spencer. She typed in his name on the search engine and hit enter.

An article from the Boston Herald came up on the screen. There was a picture of an older man and a young guy that kind of looked like her dad. He had the same eyes, and he had the same color hair that she had. The other guy was shaking Spencer's hand and the younger man didn't look to happy to be there, he looked like she felt when she had to stand up in front of the class and give a book report or something.

The article said he was the youngest person to ever get his first PHD at Harvard. So he wasn't a real doctor he was one of those fancy doctors that taught school and stuff. He sort of looked like a college professor. He was really cute.

_It couldn't be right._

She reached out and touched the screen in front of her, as though she could touch Spencer too. What if her mom was right and it looked like she was. She didn't know she was crying till the tears hit the key board in front of her. What was she going to do now? She wanted to get to know her brother, but what if he didn't want to know her. Maybe he already knew she was his sister and he didn't care.

She slapped her laptop shut and jumped up off the chair. She threw herself on to her bed and cried. That was it, he had to know she existed, and he stayed away because he didn't want a little sister around. He was a big shot FBI guy and he probably had a girlfriend and everything, He didn't need her! She was glad he'd stayed away, big brothers were a pain. At least that's what her friend Kim always said, but Lisa noticed how happy Kim was every time Jerry paid attention to her. She always bragged that he would beat up on anyone that tried to her hurt her.

She flipped over on her back and wished that Spencer was there to keep David from picking on her at school. She thought about that for a good ten minutes imagining Spencer riding up on a white horse with armor shining in the sun and a sword at his side. He would unsheathe the sword and tell David to unhand her. He would tell the boy to leave her alone from now on or he would answer to the FBI. Then he would help her up onto the back of the horse and take her to his house, where she would get to eat lots of French vanilla ice cream while he told her all about his life, and what it was like to be an FBI agent and a doctor. He would listen to her tell him all about her life, and he would explain why he hadn't come to see her.

_That's silly Lisa and you know it, he's not here because he doesn't want to be._

She wanted to cry again, but she held back the tears, they couldn't help her now. She didn't want to explain red eyes to her parents. She decided just to write all about it in her journal and maybe that way she could figure out what to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"W-what did you say?" Reid asked, and Morgan didn't like the look on his partners face. It was one he'd never seen before, not even in the days of Spencer's rehab. He wondered if the young man were going to faint, his face was so white, he looked like a corpse.

_Why did you just make that comparison?_

"Sweetie I'm sorry I -" Morgan watched Garcia try to make it better, but Reid cut her off.

"No!" He backed away his hand pulling away from JJ's. He stumbled at bit over the rug lying in front of Morgan's front door. He hit the door back first and stood there stunned for just a moment. His eyes were wild, wheeling in his head like a spooked horse.

"Spence…" JJ said, holding out a hand to him. He looked down at it, then back at Garcia. Morgan flinched at the rage in the young man's face. It changed him, made him into someone that Morgan didn't recognize. A shiver of fear raced up his back, not for himself but for what his partner might do next.

"Spencer, listen to me, it's going to be okay." JJ said quietly. She didn't flinch when Reid turned his icy rage on her.

Abruptly and for the second time in twenty four hours, Spencer turned and left. JJ followed him out the door.

Morgan shut the door behind them that JJ had left open, and said without turning around. "What have we done mama?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JJ beat Spencer to the driver's side of the car and got in. She wasn't about to let him drive that SUV. He got in the passenger side without complaint, and slumped down in the seat, refusing to look at her. At least he was safe there. He couldn't hurt himself while he was with her.

_Wait Jennifer… did you just think he could hurt himself?_

She didn't want to think that way, but God knew the man had been through so much and now this. She felt angrier than she ever had at Garcia and Morgan, why couldn't they leave well enough alone. It wasn't fair.

She started the car and pulled away from Morgan's home. "Spencer, talk to me please." She risked a glance at him; he was grey faced and old looking. He'd aged years in just five minutes. She suddenly wanted to go back to Morgan's, get Garcia to find his father's address, and then go find Mr. Reid. She knew exactly what she would do to the man if she found him.

"Spencer…baby… please don't shut me out. I can't take it again." He didn't move or speak and for one terrifying moment she thought maybe he had willed himself to die. Then she saw his chest rise. Thank God.

"I hate him," he said so softly she almost didn't hear him. His voice was that of the ten year old boy he'd been when his father deserted him and his mother.

She flicked her eyes over to him once more. He didn't look at her; he just rocked in his seat hunched up with his arms hugging himself as if cold. He looked like he had the first time she visited him in rehab.

She pulled the SUV off to the side of the road and engaged the emergency flashers. "Spencer… talk to me. Come on… stay with me. Baby… its Jennifer… look at me! **Look at me! **She repeated making her voice snap like the crack of a whip. He looked at her. "That's right baby, we're going home, just talk to me, don't shut me out.

"I hate him," he repeated, this time his voice was the voice of the man he was, but somehow it frightened her more. She put the car in gear and kept his attention with nonsense talk till they made it home.

She had to lead him into their house like a child. He went to their bedroom, and dropped onto the bed and into a sleep so deep, she couldn't wake him when she went into check on him.

She went back into the living room and picked up her phone. Morgan had already tried to call her, but she'd ignored him. She opened the phone and hit the speed dial.

"Yeah, it's JJ," she said, when the person on the other line answered.

"No… everything is not okay, he needs you. Please… just come see him … I'll explain when you get here. Okay, thanks I'll see you soon… Bye.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/n thanks for all of your comments and suggestions. I love feedback.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CM, just my own characters.**_

JJ drifted like a ghost to the door of their bedroom. She cracked the door open as quietly as she could. The light from the spring evening made the room grey and indistinct as though seen through water. She listened hard and heard only the soft exhalations of her lover's breath. His scent filled her nostrils clean and sharp, like a fall morning. She wished with all her soul that his sleep wouldn't be troubled by nightmares.

_Please God let him sleep without remembering his childhood? _

He lay curled into a ball like a small child and her heart ripped in two at the sight of his body wrapped into a protective cocoon. When were all the hits going to end? When would he find some peace? Just two days ago they had been so happy. She had expected that the joy she felt when he put the ring on her finger would last forever, even if it was naïve, she wanted to believe it.

She began to withdraw and he whimpered softly and turned away from the door. She froze where she stood, waiting to see if he would cry out or wake up. He stayed quiet and she shut the door, it went with a soft snick.

She padded back out to the living room and sat down on the couch across from the bookcase. How he loved books. Actually… his love of books was rubbing off on her, but she couldn't read a book, not now.

All that she could think of was Morgan and Garcia. Why had they done this? Why couldn't they keep this information to themselves? She was surprised that Garcia would hurt Reid this way. She was his best friend.

He and Garcia had been close long before JJ had come into the picture. She'd never tried to get between them, they had a special connection. Even Morgan was aware of it, he said Reid and Garcia were like a couple of college buddies and you didn't mess with that.

She remembered the early days with Reid, before they'd fallen in love. Actually she'd been infatuated with him from the first day, but somehow she couldn't talk to him like Garcia did. She'd been so jealous of the hacker, till he asked her out.

The date had been a disaster. He'd been so nervous he'd barely spoken to her. She tried to use her knowledge of football to break the ice, but it was no use. He'd asked her after it was over, red faced and refusing to make eye contact, if they could just be friends and forget the date had ever happened. She agreed, but it had cut her to the core. It wasn't until after he went into rehab and all of their barriers were blown away by his overdose, that she realized something had to change, she didn't want to just be friends.

_She remembered that night as if it were yesterday. It was about three months after he'd left rehab. It was his first case back and it had been a hard one, a child killer in Wisconsin. He killed several little boys before they stopped him. He'd been vicious and without mercy. The crime scene photos had brought Emily to tears, and she was the strong one, the one who never showed on ounce of emotion on the job. _

_The only thing that had made it better was finding the last little boy alive. He had latched onto Spencer for some reason and wouldn't let go of him till the EMTs put him out. She remembered waiting that night when they got home, till they had all left the office except for him. She was tired of waiting. She had known she was in love with him for so long and she wanted the agony to end. She got up from her desk and walked to the bull pen. He was there sitting in a pool of light from the lamp on his desk and the glow from his computer. _

_No one else was near so she took a minute to watch him work. He fascinated her with the way he could give his total concentration to one task, and she felt her face flush at the thought of him in bed with her, would he be as thorough a lover as he was on the job. She turned away to lean up against a pillar and let her face cool. Where had that come from? That was it, she had to talk to him, she didn't care anymore if he shot her down again._

_She stepped boldly onto the steps and descended them to his desk. He didn't look up and she noticed he was wearing ear phones. There was an I pod on the desk next to him and that was new, since when did he do paper work and listen to music. _

_She tapped his shoulder and almost laughed when he jumped and then glared at her. His face went red and he pulled the ear buds out of his ears._

"_Geez Spence, those must be some great tunes you got playing, you nearly went through the roof." She hoped he wouldn't see how her hands were shaking._

"_Ah - hi JJ," his voice squeaked and she sighed inwardly. After seeing him in rehab, being there for him when he couldn't sleep or was puking his guts out, or suffering a host of other extremely unpleasant withdrawal symptoms, you would think he'd stop stuttering at the sight of her._

"_What are you listening to, the Warren commission on a pod cast?"_

"_Actually did you know that Kennedy was assassinated because he was going to pull the troops out of Vietnam and -"_

"_Ok Spence… I asked for that I suppose." She leaned up against his desk, trying to act natural when inside she was trembling like a leaf in the wind._

"_Sorry, I guess I got carried away." He ducked his head but not before she saw something in his eyes that made her say._

"_Spence, I don't want to play games with you anymore. I know I promised that we would stay friends, but I can't do that anymore. I love you very much and - "_

_He surprised the hell out of her by rising during her speech and cutting her off with a hard kiss to her lips. It took her breath away and when he pulled back she almost fell to the floor._

"_Christ Spencer, where the hell did you learn to kiss like that?" She breathed, not taking her eyes of his deep chocolate orbs._

"_I read a lot," he said seriously, and she laughed like crazy for a minute, while he gaped at her. Then he said seriously and in such a low tone of voice she barely heard him._

"_I love you too JJ…" _

She was yanked out of her memories by the sound of the door bell followed by a brisk knock. She ran her hands through her hair and got to her feet. She nearly fainted in relief when she saw the man on the other side of the door. She impulsively hugged him and then pulled him into the room without a word.

"Thank God you're here." She said, releasing a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Relief was like a tonic rushing through her blood and making her a little high.

"Where is he," Gideon asked. She opened her mouth to answer him and jumped in utter shock when a scream came from their bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa was so caught up in the research she was doing on her older brother, she didn't hear the knock at her door, her mother's voice calling to her or the door opening behind her. She jumped and screamed when her mother's hand touched her shoulder. "What are you doing, I've been calling you for twenty minutes…" Lisa watched her mother's eyes widen at the sight of the face on her computer screen.

It was too late to hide what she had been looking at. She swallowed hard and looked at her hands that were twisting in her lap.

"Lisa how did you - why are you looking at this…" Maggie trailed off.

Lisa stood and crossed to the other side of the room. "Why didn't you tell me about him mama, he's my brother and -"

"Your father told me he was dead. If I had known he was alive, I would've made him tell you." Lisa watched her mother stand and approach her. She ducked away from her mother's opening arms and went back to her chair.

"I don't believe you mother, I heard what you said, you both think he's crazy." She threw her hands over her mouth; she hadn't meant to tell her mother she'd heard the argument.

"You heard all that," Maggie asked. Lisa could see she was trying to keep her tone light. Her mother always listened to her, she never rushed to judgment. Sometimes Lisa wondered why her mother was so patient with her.

"You were loud and Daddy was sad. Why is he so sad all of the time?" Her mother sat on the edge of the bed. She saw the tears in her eyes. Lately it seemed that all her mother did was cry because of her father. She felt anger rising up in her stomach making it ache and flutter. Why did her father have to treat her mother this way?

"Baby he misses your brother Brian so much he -"

"Why doesn't he call Spencer? I know he isn't Brian but they could -"

She flinched back when pain flared in her mother's eyes. "I'm sorry mom; I know that you love Brian."

"You're more perceptive than your father thinks Lisa, and very smart. Spencer's mother has been ill, mentally ill for a long time." Lisa moved to sit by her mother, and found herself engulfed in the arms that held her as a baby.

"Your father left his first family. He couldn't cope with a sick wife, and a son that was a genius. Spencer has a ten percent chance of inheriting his mother disease. What you father did was wrong. I won't defend him, but…" 

Tears began to fall once more, hitting her mother's arms, but she didn't seem to notice. She loved her daddy so much, how could he do something so mean to another child? He had always been good to her, why was Spencer different?

"Mommy why does he hate Spencer," She looked up at her mother and saw that she was also crying. Her mother's hand began to stroke her hair. It calmed her fluttery stomach a little.

"He doesn't hate him, but he couldn't cope with his family and -"

"Mommy, you say that you should always do your best, and love your family. Isn't that true for Daddy as well?" She watched her mother carefully and saw that she couldn't deny her daughter's wisdom. Her heart sank. How could she ever trust her father again?

"Mommy I want to meet him… please."

"Baby… I don't think that will be possible." Lisa yanked away from her mother and stood. "I want to meet him and I don't care what he, or you, or daddy thinks."

"How do you think I can make that happen sweetie?"

"You can ask the FBI mother, you work for a senator. Please mommy!" Lisa was always trying to act like an adult not a child, but she knew her mother would help her if she begged.

She saw the decision is her mother's eyes before she spoke it and knew that soon she would see her brother. It didn't matter if Spencer rejected her, she had to try.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's not answering baby-girl," Morgan slapped his phone closed and dropped it onto the chair.

"We could go over there," Garcia suggested without much hope. She stood once more at the window looking out into the gathering darkness. She had betrayed her best friend, how was she going to make it up to him?

She felt his strong arms circle her from behind. His spicy scent washed over her. He calmed her as no one ever had; at least he had until this moment. This was worse than when Tobias had kidnapped Reid. Then she could do something to help. Now she was the cause of the problem.

"We can't go; we have to let him sort this out for himself. JJ will take care of him, mama." He pulled her closer to him.

"But I -"

"He won't hate you forever."

"What am I going to do; I have to make it up to him." Morgan spun her around to face him.

"Maybe you can make things right by staying out of the wedding preparations." he suggested.

"Derek Morgan I have no intention of interfering, it is JJ's wedding after all."

He pushed her bangs out of her face and smiled widely. "Honey I know you, you can't resist interfering, especially where Reid is concerned."

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am, now let's forget about the whole "letting the cat out of the bag" thing and enjoy the alone time we have."

"Sounds good to me, but I want to call Reid first thing in the morning. I have to try to apologize."

He pulled her from the living room to the kitchen. "Girl you have so much more than apologizing to do, I foresee at least a month's worth up groveling in your future. I'm starved, let's go see if there's anything still edible in the refrigerator.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/n most of the first part of this chapter is taken directly from "Revelations." So there are big time spoilers, if you haven't seen it already. Kudos to my woderful beta REIDFANATIC.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own only my on characters, so please don't sue**_

"You came back to life."

His throat burned, he could barely speak, "Rafael" he choked out, looking up at the passionless face above him.

"It can be only one of two reasons-"

"I was given CPR," He rasped.

"There are no accidents. How many members are on your team?" That damned impassive voice asked.

"Seven," Reid replied the cold floorboards pressing into his back were unforgiving.

"The seven angels who had seven trumpets prepared themselves to sound. The first sound followed hail and fire mixed with blood. They were thrown to earth."

Reid found himself being pulled upright, and he fought not to cry out at the pain in his ribs and his head.

"Tell me who you serve," Rafael asked.

"I serve you."

"Then choose one to die," he demanded.

"What!"

"Your team members, choose one to die."

"Kill me!"

"You said you weren't one of them."

"I lied."

"Your team has six other members. Tell me who dies."

"No."

Rafael takes out his gun, spins the barrel and points it at Reid's head. "Choose… and prove you'll do God's will.

"No!" Rafael pulls the trigger, a dry fire.

Suddenly the man in front of him holding the gun isn't Tobias Henkel, it's William Reid.

"Choose," his father demands. "Will you choose a team member, or will it be your mother or your sister."

"No!" Terror such as he's never known, not even facing down the gun in the real Tobias's hand fills his soul.

The gun goes off, another dry fire. "Please Daddy, I'll be good. He is reduced to begging like a child

"Choose!"

"No… I won't do it." The gun is all that he can see, when his father pulls the trigger, the flash of the firing pin hitting primer is a slow motion explosion. **"Daddy!" **He screams. "I'm sorry."

All is black and then he's lying on cold, hard, earth. His chest is on fire and he can't breathe. "Do you think I'll get to see my mom again," he says to Tobias who stands over him with a gun. Tobias face becomes his father, "No, you'll never see her again; you'll never see anyone again."

He screams and then his eyelids pop open like they are on puppet strings. **"Daddy!" **He flails at the arms that encircle him. A voice, as calm as a cloudless spring morning with all its color, perfume, and promise speaks to him.

"Reid… it's me… it's Jason."

"No… you're not him… it's a trick."

"Reid," he feels himself being shaken. He looks left and sees the dark eyes of the man that is his true father.

"Gideon," he says wondering if it's a dream. It doesn't feel like a dream. He looks right and JJ stands just away from them, her hands clasped between her breasts, tears running down her face.

"JJ… my God… what happened," he shakes his head to clear it. Then he remembers, Garcia, the letter he found, his father living in DC, a new sister.

"We we're going to ask you the same thing, you scared the hell out of both of us." JJ sat down and took one of his hands in hers. Gideon released him and sat down on the other side of the young man.

"I had a nightmare, a bad one this time." He hung his head, and refused to make eye contact with either of them.

"Reid, there's nothing to be ashamed of in our dreams. They help us sort out our problems. JJ called me for a reason and I'm glad she did. Tell me son, what happened to bring this on?"

There was no use trying to argue with Gideon, or leave anything out, the older man would pry it out of him if he did. He told the older man about their trip and what they found.

"…Garcia told me that my Dad is alive and living in DC, and I have a twelve year old sister." he finished bitterly.

"What do you want to do about it?" Gideon asked without preamble.

"I don't want to do anything about it." He tugged his hand away from JJ and stood up. He began to rapidly pace up and down in front of them waving his arms around wildly.

"I hate that son of a bitch. He left me and my mother. How can a man do that? I was ten God damn years old. What did I do to make him hate me? I never want to see him again. He can rot in hell for all I care." He went on like this for some time till he was sobbing once again.

Gideon stood, reached out, and took the young man in his arms and held onto him until the racking sobs stopped.

Once more he pushed away. "I'm sorry Gideon, I -"

"Stop apologizing Reid, none of this is your fault. I know that you want nothing to do with your father, but what about your sister."

"I can't Gideon, I can't see her. Who knows what she's been told about me. What if she doesn't know about me? What if she does and she wants nothing to do with me. I can't take that again, not now."

"Reid you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. JJ and I and the rest of the team are here for you. We'll stand by you no matter what you decide. I want you to consider contacting your sister. She isn't your father and having real family is very important."

Reid stepped over the JJ and wrapped her in his arms. "JJ is the only family I need, and I have the team."

"Alright, but please promise me you'll think about it. You may have something in common with this girl that could enrich both of your lives."

"I can't think of what that could be Gideon."

"Just promise me you'll think about it, okay?"

"Okay I promise." Reid led the way out to the living room. "Gideon, we haven't eaten yet, would you like to stay and have dinner with us?"

"No… I don't think so… you have a lot to talk about, so I'll leave you to it." Gideon left the kitchen and walked to the door, with the young couple following behind him.

Reid watched JJ hug Gideon. Then Gideon turned back to him and gathered him in his arms again. "Reid, you don't have to make a decision today, you know that right?" His dark eyes bored into the younger agent.

"I know Gideon; I promise I'll let you know."

"Okay," Gideon slapped him gently on the back and then he was gone into the darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid moved closer to JJ after Gideon disappeared and grabbed one of her hands, it was warm and sweaty. "Baby, lets get married."

"Reid, we're getting married soon, or did you forget!" She said smiling up at him one hand toying with his hair.

"No, I mean lets get married now tonight, we'll go to Vegas or find a Justice of the Peace or something."

JJ gaped at him. "You're kidding right?"

"No, I want to get married right now today. We should let anything stop us from being a real family."

He was pacing around the room again, and she followed him trying to get a hold of one of his arms. She gave up and moved in front on him, forcing him to stop, or be knocked over.

"Spencer Reid… if you think I'm running off and eloping with you, you've lost your mind." She stood with her hands on her hips glaring at him.

He swallowed hard but stood his ground. "JJ, please I just want us to -"

"Stop it," She reached out and touched his face. "Baby I love you, and you know that I am not a girly girl, right?"

"Don't I know it; you kick my ass all the time." He tried to smile, but the effort took too much, like trying to do one more set when your muscles are trembling and sore.

"You better believe it, that being said, there is one thing I have always wanted and that's a big wedding. I've dreamed my whole life of meeting someone like you and having a fancy wedding. Call it a girl thing, but it's what I want." She turned away and went to stare at the painting hanging on the wall.

The seascape mocked her with it's freedom, it's possibilities. She wanted to be free of all of this pain; she wanted him to be free. She also wanted to make him happy and if marriage was what he wanted now, she would give that to him somehow.

He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Honey, I'm sorry I know that you want a big wedding, I just feel like I have to do this today.

"Why Spence, why is this so important, to you?" He tugged on her hand and led her over to the leather couch. She snuggled her head into his chest when he put a shaking arm around her.

He told her about his dream in all of its terrifying detail. His voice got softer and higher as the tale was spun. She could feel how he shook under her head. The burning anger she felt toward Garcia and Morgan was redirected to it's proper place. How could his father do this? She wanted Spencer to see him again, she wanted to go with him so she could make sure that his father knew that he wasn't needed or wanted ever again in her fiancé's life.

"I don't want to feel alone anymore. I know it's crazy and not logical, and it's nothing that you've done but I want us to be official now." He pulled away from her and began to pace again. "I can't even say it right, and you probably hate me."

Yes, she had been hurt at his comment of feeling alone, but she tried so hard not to take it personally. Her heart was broken for the little boy that still lived inside the man in front of her. She tried to keep the two separate as she spoke to him.

"Spencer, if that's what you want, then I propose a compromise. Now, it won't be legal but let's make a commitment to each other right here and now."

"JJ… what are you talking about I -"

She met him at one end of the room. "Trust me," she pulled him down the hallway to their room.

"JJ, where are we going," he asked pulling back a little.

"Hey, if we are going to get married, then we have to change into the proper clothing, right."

"Ah - okay," he followed her because there was no other choice, and he wanted to see what she was really up to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maggie Compton-Reid shut the door to her study and picked up the phone. It was late, but she was determined to make her daughters wish come true. She didn't stop to consider the consequences to Spencer or her husband. This had been going on long enough.

The man on the other end of the line wasn't pleased at being awoken in the middle of the night, but she spoke to him of favors earned and made. In the end, he agreed to get her and her daughter access to Quantico within the next two days. He would make sure that Aaron Hotchner was informed of her visit.

He wouldn't be happy. During the Senator Black case, she'd been the liaison with the Senator and it was her job to keep them from asking too many impertinent questions. Agent Hotchner had accused her of being uncooperative. He'd even threatened prosecution at one point. Luckily the profilers had found the girl without straining too hard, and that was that.

She shut off the lamp on the desk and tapped a perfectly maintained fingernail on the desk. She didn't like throwing her weight around so to speak, but this had to be done. Aaron Hotchner would just have to get out of the way.

She got up wearily and left the room. She didn't want to go to bed. William had left after dinner and hadn't come back. She wondered where he was, then she wondered why she cared anymore. She only stayed with him for Lisa's sake.

She climbed the stairs to her room, stopping at Lisa's room to listen to the quiet within. It seemed the young girl was sleeping soundly after crying for hours. She entered her room, threw off her robe and got into the big king size bed alone. She cried in silence, wondering how it all went wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/n thank you all once again for your support. You help to feed the muse. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own my own characters, no copyright infringement is intended. **_

When Spencer was allowed back into the living room, he gaped in surprise. JJ had shut off the lights and placed more than a dozen white candles around the room. They were all lit and the room glowed with golden light. His shadow followed him across the room as he moved to her side.

She stood in the center of the room, dressed in a knee length white silk dress. The spaghetti straps held up a bodice that hugged her waist. The skirt flared out and down. It seemed to float around her when she took a step forward to meet him. She wore high white sandals and her hair had been swept up at the sides. It cascaded down her back in golden waves. He wasn't quite sure he remembered how to breathe as he just stood there drinking in the sight of her.

"Ah - wow you look - Ah." He pulled at the dark blue tie he wore with his new navy blue suit and a white dress shirt. His hands were shaking. He hadn't felt this nervous around her since he'd asked her out the first time.

She actually blushed under the heat in his eyes. He took her into his arms and kissed her softly, showing more tenderness than he had since the night they got engaged.

"I can tell you feel better Spence." She smiled up at him and he got lost in her cornflower blue eyes. He didn't mind, he wanted to drown there, and shut out everything else that was wrong in his life.

"I always feel better when I'm with you JJ."

A single tear slid down her face and he reached out to brush it away with one finger. She caught his hand and kissed it.

"So… what did you have in mind, did you convince a justice of the peace to make a house call?"

"Nope, it's just you and me."

"Forgive me if I'm dense, but what are we going to do now?" He looked carefully around him thinking maybe she'd hidden the whole team somewhere in the house.

She didn't answer him; she just took both of his hands in hers and looked up into his eyes. "Spencer I've been thinking for a long time, what to say to you if this day ever came. You see… I've loved you since the first moment I saw you. You are a kind, gentle and sweet man. You love me for me, not for what the camera sees, or what anyone else wants. You don't treat me like a trophy, instead I feel like your equal partner. I pledge to you my heart, my soul, my body and mind for this life and whatever lies beyond it."

Her hands shook in his and tears tracked down her face. Her voice trembled, but didn't falter. He didn't know if he could speak. He swallowed hard and blinked rapidly against his own tears. What could he say to what she just promised? He knew the words to a dozen different marriage vows. He'd read them, heard them pledged on television, in the movies, and at the two weddings he'd attended in his lifetime. None of what he heard worked for this. His brain failed him, leaving him completely speechless for the first time in his life.

"Hey Spence… are you going to say something, or are you going to leave me hanging forever?

He couldn't believe this was actually happening, that she was saying these words to him. He wasn't prepared. He swallowed hard again, and then he began to speak in tones so low, she had to strain to catch the words.

"Jennifer, you caught me off guard with all of this, you know I'm not good with words, but I do love you. I promise to take care of you, and to be there for you like you've always been there for me. When Tobias kidnapped me, he took my trust with him. It's been so hard to get that back, but I'm learning with your help. You're a beautiful, intelligent, ass kicking woman who refuses to put up with my crap. You saved my life, and my heart is yours till the end of time." He couldn't look at her, and his face was flaming red by the time he finished, but it felt right.

Neither spoke for a long time, but finally he looked up and said to her. "What now, I don't have a ring for you."

She giggled, feeling relived that he went along with this bit of silliness with her. "I don't have one either, we'll save that for the real thing in a few months."

The last terrible dregs of the nightmare where shucked off by the feeling that swelled in his chest. God how he loved this woman in front of him. She always knew how to make him feel better about himself, and at that moment he was sure he could shoot straight, take Morgan down in a fight, and conquer the world without breathing hard.

"Hey Spence… where are you?" Her soft tones brought him back to the reality of what just happened.

"S-sorry, I was just thinking how great it is to have you here with me right now."

She blushed and said, "There's no one here to pronounce us man and wife, so we'll just pretend the minister said that. I believe this is where you're supposed to kiss the girl," she reminded him when he stared blankly at her.

"Oh yeah… I think you're right, only I'm going to do more than kiss you, little girl." He bent down and gave her a long searing kiss that took her breath away and made her knees go to jelly. She felt herself fall and then be swept up into his arms.

He laughed at the flush on her cheeks, and then he strode down the hallway to their room kicking the door shut behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aaron Hotchner had just entered his office when his phone rang. He sighed and picked it up irritably, hoping they didn't have a case.

"Aaron Hotchner. What… no I don't have an appointment to see her. What…. Do they have clearance? Okay, send them up!"

"Damn it!" He slammed the handset back into its cradle.

"Aaron, what's wrong?" Gideon stepped into the office and shut the door behind him. He took the chair right across the desk from Hotch.

"Remember Maggie Compton? Hotch asked, fiddling with the silver letter opener his father had given him when he joined the FBI. It was engraved with the words: **Duty, Honor and Family**. He didn't realize at the time what it meant. Now he did.

"Sure… I remember her, the liaison to Senator Black. A tough woman who's a little obsessed with keeping up appearances, but she was great at her job."

"She drove us crazy, don't you remember. She was hampering the investigation, and she's on her way up to see me right now, with her daughter." He put the letter opener down on the desk and picked up the paper weight to the left of his phone.

"Why is she here?" Gideon asked eyeing Hotch, and his sudden need to play with the objects on his desk.

Hotch put the paperweight down and looked up at Gideon. He forced down the impatience that was threatening his control.

"She wants to talk to me about an urgent matter; she didn't elaborate to the guard so he was no help."

"Maybe you should call down there and tell the guard that since she doesn't have an appointment -" He was cut off by a brisk knock to Hotch's office door.

"That will be her, why don't you stay here Gideon."

"You don't need me Aaron; you can handle one woman and a girl."

"I know that, but I need you to stop me from strangling her, she's infuriating." He scowled at Gideon's chuckle.

"What's so funny Jason?"

"I've haven't seen you this rattled since Reid went into rehab." Hotch snorted because he knew Gideon was right, he was overreacting. The aide probably wanted to thank the team on behalf of the Senator again. What else could it be?

He opened the door and flinched at the sight of the young girl standing next to Ms Compton. His eyes flicked over the woman's shoulder to the bull pen.

"Good morning Agent Hotchner. Don't worry we asked the guard if Agent Reid was in yet and he told us no, otherwise we wouldn't have come up here."

Hotch ushered them in without another word and shut the door behind them. He watched Gideon raise an eyebrow. He seemed utterly undisturbed by the entrance of a young girl that looked so much like Reid - but no this had to be a coincidence.

"Agent Gideon, it's nice to see you again." She shook Gideon's hand when he stood to meet her. The girl was clinging to Ms Compton's hand and she looked so overwhelmed that Hotch knew without being told who she was.

"Ms Compton, do you mind if I ask you why you brought Reid's sister here. You don't call beforehand, and you risk her being seen by Reid who doesn't even know she exists. Forgive me… but don't you think that's just a little bit cruel." Hotch asked his eyes glittering coldly like those of a snake.

"I was going to talk to you about that Hotch," Gideon interrupted calmly. "Reid does know about this young girl, he only just found out the day before yesterday thanks to our over eager tech girl."

Gideon's eyes matched Hotch's in their coldness toward Maggie Compton. "I agree with Agent Hotchner, coming here wasn't a wise idea, Agent Reid was very upset to learn his father lives in DC and has another family."

"If you two will let me speak, I can explain to you what has happened." Gideon and Hotch glanced at each other and the girl who hadn't said a word.

"Fine… take a seat and make it quick, I want you both gone before Reid comes in for the day. He's had a rough life and just went through a very bad time. I don't want you upsetting him again." Hotch stated gesturing to the two empty chairs in the office.

He listened impatiently while Maggie told him their story. He felt a small twinge of sympathy for this woman. William Reid would never win Father or Husband of the Year anytime soon. Even so, it wasn't right for her to barge in there and upset the man he considered a younger brother.

"Ms. Compton, I don't know what you hope to accomplish by coming here. I'm not going to upset my agent by introducing him to family he's never met before, especially given his history with his father."

"Please Agent Hotchner, it wasn't my mom's idea, I begged her to bring me here. I want to meet Spencer so badly." Lisa piped up for the first time, nervously pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. His heart stopped cold at the similarities between her and Reid. When his heart started again and he could speak, he directed his words at the girl.

"What's your name?" He tried to ask kindly, with a little smile that was so rare in the office.

"I'm Lisa Reid." She said going pink in the face.

"Lisa, you seem like a smart and grown up girl. Can you understand why we don't want to hurt Agent Reid? If he sees you here at work - well it's like a surprise party you didn't want. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but I promise I won't get mad or cry. I thought that he knew about me and didn't want to see me. I'm sorry if I did something wrong." A tear rolled down her face. How was he to say no to her now? She was just a kid who didn't understand the dynamics of being an adult.

"Hotch; maybe it's better if he meets her here. Then if it goes badly he has us to help him." Gideon said quietly.

"I promise I won't say anything to make him mad, I just want to say hello." Lisa said. She had a death grip on her mother's hand, the knuckles white.

"Okay, let's take them into the conference room. Ms Compton, Lisa," Hotch said to the two women. "I'm going to talk to Reid first and if he agrees to see you, then I'm okay with that, if not I want you two to leave without a scene, is that understood."

"Yes Agent Hotchner, we'll do as you ask." Hotch watched them leave with Gideon and then he went to find Reid.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JJ sat in her office staring at the ring on her finger and remembering the events of the past two days. A flush crawled up her cheeks as she remembered the little fake wedding, and it's after affect on Spence. He'd been very happy for the last twenty four hours and she reaped the benefits of his good mood.

There was a knock at her door, "Come in," she said absently, still staring at the ring and rocking back and forth in her chair.

"Hey… are you going to stare at that all day, or are you going to say hello," she looked up and grinned at the look on his face. His chocolate eyes sparkled in a way seen by no one outside of her, and usually not outside their bedroom.

She stood and took two steps toward him. She grabbed his tie and yanked him to her in a blood boiling kiss.

"Wow… ah… what was that for," he asked when she released him, blushing an entertaining and endearing shade of red.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my gorgeous husband," she asked fiddling with his collar.

"Ah - JJ technically we're not married yet so -" She kissed him again.

"Spencer!" Kiss.

"What?"

"Just go with it," she kissed her way down to his neck, and his hands found the top button of her blouse. He'd undone four before his good sense overrode the fire in his blood.

"JJ, ah as much as I'd like to continue this, we're in the workplace."

"Who cares," she said continuing to kiss him. He decided that since her hands and mouth were doing wonderful things to him, he didn't want her to stop anytime in the next half century.

A knock came at her door. "Damn it," she complained. "Who is it," she said trying to hastily button her shirt. Spence was also trying to look less disheveled and failing miserably.

"Its Hotch." He sounded perplexed and upset.

"Shit," she whispered, frantically arranging her clothes into professional lines. When she thought she was presentable, she opened the door. Spence's face had returned to its normal color, and he sat down in the chair across from her desk.

"Hey… boss man, what can I do for you?" She said with as much brightness in her voice as she could muster. Hotch didn't look happy.

"Have you seen Reid - oh there you are," he said stepping into the room, and noticing Reid sitting next to her desk.

"Do we have a case," Reid asked, fiddling with his tie and not making eye contact.

"No… but I do need to talk to you." He glanced at JJ and she turned to leave.

"Wait JJ," Reid said. She stopped at the door and looked back at him. "Hotch whatever you have to say, she can hear it too."

"I wouldn't have it any other way; in fact I think you need to stay JJ. You two are getting married and it concerns you both." Hotch explained, not making eye contact with Reid.

"You're scaring me Hotch, what's going on?" JJ demanded, her stomach beginning to churn painfully.

_Please not another blow for Reid, how much more could he stand? Couldn't they have two minutes of peace and happiness? _

Hotch laid it out for them as quickly and succinctly as he could, watching Reid the entire time he spoke. JJ was stunned, Reid had made it clear he didn't want to approach his sister and now she was here. Her hands were clenched together to stop their trembling. What would her poor sweet man do now? He began to speak and surprised her.

"Well, I guess we need to get to the conference room and see Lisa." He said, getting to his feet like an arthritic old man.

"Spence, you don't have to do this. Say the word and we'll make them go away." JJ promised him.

"No, I have to do this. I knew two days ago I couldn't avoid this forever. It's not fair to make Lisa suffer for what our father has done to us both. As Spock would say "it's not logical." She's here and so am I, its petty and stupid to avoid her."

"Screw what Spock says Spencer… this is not Stark Trek… its real life," She found that she was crying, something she once promised she'd never do on the job and since Henkel, she'd done it more and more.

"Don't you think I know that JJ, but I have to do this. Its time! I can't deny who I am, and that is the son of William and Diana Reid. I have a sister, Lisa. As much as I want you guys to be my only family besides my mother, I know its not possible. Please JJ… I need your support… ok baby."

"Alright… I don't agree with how this was handled Hotch, but let's go." She took Spencer's cold and trembling hand in hers."

"Okay, and JJ you might want to rebutton your shirt." Hotch said with a wide grin before leaving the room.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/n thanks to all who have taken the time to comment. I appreciate all feedback**_

_**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters, no copyright infringement is intended. **_

Reid followed Hotch down the hallway to the conference room. Morgan was in the bullpen when they passed and he began to rise from his chair. Hotch shook his head at Reid's partner and he sat down again. Emily watched the exchange and said something to Morgan. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

The little group of agents passed into the conference room. Reid recognized the woman from Senator Black's office. He thought she looked just the type his father would marry, cultured and perfectly groomed. Her honey blond hair was twisted into a knot at the base of her neck. She wore a professional business suit, dark red in color and low heeled matching shoes.

"Dr Reid, thank you for agreeing to meet with us." She held out her hand, Reid took it reluctantly with his free hand. JJ stood next to him, his left had firmly ensconced in hers.

"Ms Compton, or is it Mrs. Reid." He asked bluntly, his face flushing in anger.

"You can call me Maggie if you would like." She offered, withdrawing her hand and flinching back from the anger in the young man's eyes.

"I don't think that's a good idea, do you?"

"I'm sorry I - I just wanted to give my daughter a chance to know her brother. I'm sorry for what your father did Dr Reid, but please don't take this out on Lisa." She gestured to the young girl sitting next to Gideon and watching her mother and Reid intently. There were tears on her checks and her face was crimson.

"Ms Compton, I'm not going to take anything out on Lisa."

"Ma'am… why don't we all leave and let these to get acquainted," Gideon asked with a quick and encouraging smile at Lisa and then to Reid.

"I'm staying," was all JJ said, maintaining her death grip on his hand. He was so glad she was there. He couldn't take this without her with him. He smiled down at her as the others left the room.

"Ah - hi Lisa, I'm Spencer," he watched her struggle to choke back her sobs.

"This is my fiancée Jennifer Jareau," he said as kindly as he could, his heart smote him for making her cry. This wasn't her fault. He knew now if she hadn't sought him out, he would have gone to her. Something about her was so familiar and heart rending.

"Hi Lisa, it's nice to meet you," JJ let go of his hand and he mourned the loss of contact and softness of her touch.

She sat next to Lisa while Spencer stayed where he was. "Um… I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound angry, I'm not mad at you."

He watched her face and saw her eyes brighten just a little bit. "Hi Dr. Reid," She said shyly, then the flush rose in her cheeks again and she dropped her eyes to the table.

"It's okay… you can call me Spencer if you want."

The girl didn't speak for a long time and the silence drew out like a sharp knife. Finally Spencer sighed and moved to sit down on the other side of Lisa.

"Lisa, I'm not very good when it comes to talking to kids, especially girls and -"

"I'm not a kid!" Lisa interrupted indignantly.

All three of them began to laugh, and after that it was easier to talk. "Ok, you're a young lady, but I don't deal with young ladies any better then kids." Reid insisted.

"But… you're engaged to Agent Jareau, so you must be able to talk to girls." Lisa observed much to Spencer's chagrin. "Don't worry… I can do all the talking it you want, mom always says I talk too much anyway."

JJ exploded into laughter and both Spencer and Lisa stared at her. "What's so funny?" Reid demanded getting up to pace the room.

'I-I'm s-sorry, it's j-just that you two are s-so much alike it's s-scary." She snorted.

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked while Lisa watched them, her head moving back and forth as if she we at a tennis match.

"Babe I'm sorry, but what do we always accuse you of when we're working and your thinking?" Her laughter had subsided, but she was still wiping away tears.

"Ah - oh I guess I do talk too much when it's not relevant." He said, flushing pink and looking at the floor.

"Hey, nothing you say is irrelevant, we're the ones that don't know how to listen sometimes." She was standing in front of him when he looked up and he nearly ran into her.

"Really," his face showed that he didn't believe her.

"I really mean it." She kissed him and he wrapped her up in his arms.

"Hey you guys there's a "child" in the room! Lisa groused from behind them.

They broke apart, JJ was laughing and Spencer blushed crimson. Then a light went on in his head and he responded, "I thought you're a young lady?"

It was Lisa's turn to blush.

"Don't listen to him, his mouth doesn't have an off switch sometimes," JJ giggled and received a swat to her arm from Spencer for her pains.

"Watch it buddy, I can take you down, remember?" She reminded him.

"Do you guys know hand to hand, because I really like the FBI profiler show on TV. Those guys really kick ass." Lisa said excitedly waving her arms around and grinning from ear to ear.

"Ah - well that show really glamorizes what we do and I don't like it. Say… how come you watch it, I would think your mother wouldn't let you watch that at your age."

JJ was laughing again at the look on Lisa's face. "Now what did I do," Spencer wondered.

"You know the girl for five minutes and you're already acting like an older brother. I think it's sweet."

"Really… well I have a sudden urge to stick my tongue out at you."

"Oh that's mature, maybe I'll take back what I said about the older brother thing you got going on."

Spencer opened his mouth to respond when someone knocked on the door. It opened a crack. Gideon stood there and he didn't look happy.

"Spencer, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Gideon… I'm right in the middle of getting to know my sister… can't it wait for a minute?"

"No… I need you to come with me know."

JJ returned to her seat next to Lisa, "You go Spence, I'll keep Lisa company. We'll get to know each other."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"Yes… get out of here." She waved him away with both hands.

He followed Gideon out of the room and grinned when he heard Lisa ask if she could come to the wedding.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Gideon what's so important, you had to pull me out of there." He asked, stopping in the middle of the hallway and forcing Gideon to stop as well.

"Reid… it appears that Mrs. Reid isn't the only one that has connections. Your father just showed up looking for Lisa. Apparently his boss's best friend is the Director's cousin and they vouched for him. He wants to take Lisa with him.

"Where is he?" Reid asked tightly, going white and then blotchy red in the face.

"He's in Hotch's office." Reid ignored Gideon when he called to him; he strode down the hall and burst into Hotch's office without knocking.

"What the hell- oh… hi Reid… I see Gideon told you who was here." Hotch was angrier then Reid had ever seen but he knew it wasn't directed at him.

He turned to confront a tall man in a dark grey suit. He was an older version of Reid about in his fifties, grey at the temples. Only the facial features were different. The hands, hair color and eye color were the same.

"William!" He spat at him. "Still throwing your weight around I see."

"That's Dad to you," He said smugly. "Where is my daughter? These thugs won't tell me. I'll have you all up on kidnapping charges."

"Now wait just a minute." Hotch took a step toward the older man, but Spencer held up a hand to stop him.

"It's okay Hotch I'll deal with Mr. Reid."

He rounded on the older Reid causing him to flinch back a little. "I am not now… nor was I ever… your son. I will not address you as such… do you hear me. You left me all alone with a sick mother when I was ten god damn years old. I had to fix her meals, and keep her from sleeping all the time. I had to do the laundry and wash dishes. I even had to help her bathe when she wouldn't keep herself clean. So don't you take that tone with me? You abandoned us and I want nothing more to do with you."

"I didn't come here for you anyway; I only want to walk out of here with my daughter."

"She'll leave when we're done visiting. You can't keep us apart William… not know… I won't allow it."

His father went white and his eyes blazed furiously at Spencer. "You'll stay away, and if you don't, I'll take out a restraining order against you."

Reid began to laugh; it was a cold and hallow sound that erected the hair on Gideon's neck. "This man," he said pointing to Hotch "is Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. He's also a lawyer and my legal representative. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you in court on my behalf."

"Yes, I'd love it," Hotch said turning his steely gaze on William Reid. The older man blanched but he didn't back down.

"He's your boss, he can't represent you."

"Yes he can," Reid's eyes turned inward as if reading some thing. Brooks V Morgan in Philadelphia 1972 the court ruled that legal council was acceptable in family court cases in which there -"

"Oh stop it; you're just like you always were as a kid, quoting statistics and useless garbage. Can't you just shut up for two minutes?"

"I want you out of here, and don't even think about taking this out on Lisa, if you hurt her in anyway you will answer to me and my team."

"Don't threaten me Spencer; I'm still your father." He lunged at Reid, connecting his fist to Spencer's face and sending him flying into a chair and then onto the floor.

Gideon and Hotch were on William Reid so fast it was a blur. They arrested him for assaulting a federal officer and took him away in hand cuffs to security.

Maggie Compton had been in the corner of the room watching everything, as silent as the Sphinx. Spencer got up wincing and rubbing the side of his face. He righted the chair and asked her, "Why didn't you try to stop him or defend him?"

"Because some people you can't talk to and William Reid is one of them. Our marriage has been over for a long time, and now he's going to jail. He just ruined all of our lives." Her hands were shaking. He gently took one arm and led her over to a chair.

"Has he ever hit you or Lisa," he asked, ready to go after him if the answer was yes.

"No… he's always been hot tempered but he never hit either of us." She sighed, looking down at her hands which were clenched together and white at the knuckle.

"Good, are you going to be okay?" He asked awkwardly, not really knowing what to do know.

"Yes, but I have to tell Lisa her father isn't coming home anytime soon, she loves him Dr Reid. This is going to be really hard on her."

"I know it will, but she'll be okay. Do you think I can come see her? It might help if she has someone to talk to that's been through this."

She got to her feet, smoothed her dress and her hair. She stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'd like that very much; you're very sweet and kind Dr Reid. He didn't break you and I'm glad for that."

"Please Ms Compton, call me Spencer."

"Only if you'll call me Maggie," He smiled at her and she went a little pink.

"Okay Maggie." He shook her hand and then she surprised him by hugging him before turning to find Lisa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How come I miss out on all the good stuff," Garcia pouted that night at Morgan's place. They were sitting at the kitchen table eating the meatballs and spaghetti Garcia had made.

"Did I tell you that this stuff is really good?" Morgan asked as he reached for more pasta.

"Hey babe, focus on the issue at hand. My poor sweet Reid meets his step mom, his sister and gets punched by his dad all in the same day. By the way, how did that happen, I thought he was doing great in your hand to hand classes?"

"My man is okay, don't worry about him. He let Mr Reid hit him, I think it was the smartest thing he's ever done. So you talked to him, right? You two were holed up so long in your office that JJ and I thought you were planning to elope on us. You two smoothed things, out what more do you want?"

Garcia picked up a meatball and tossed it at him, it landed right in the middle of the lavender colored button down shirt he wore. "That's what you get for even suggesting I'd elope with Reid. He's my best friend, anything more is just-well it's gross."

"Oh… you'll pay for that baby-girl." Morgan said slyly as he grabbed a meatball from his own plate and lobbed it back to her.

Soon food was flying all over the kitchen, and both of them were covered in tomato sauce and dressing from the salads they were eating.

Morgan leapt up and picked Garcia up in his arms. "You're a mess gorgeous; I think you need a shower."

"I'm not getting in the shower with you mister." She protested trying to wiggle out of his arms, but he held her tightly and strode toward the bathroom.

"Put me down you big bruiser." She yelped. Then his mouth found hers and she forgot why she was complaining in the first place.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/n hey everyone, this is the last chapter. Thanks to all who've reviewed or commented. And thanks to my wonderful beta REIDFANATIC. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't now, nor have I ever owned CM. I own only my own characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

"…yeah, you should see his office. It is way cool. There are four guys on the team and two women. They have the neatest tech girl you ever saw, she can do stuff with a computer that's completely awesome."

Hotch smiled at the girl sitting at a round table with three other girls, he passed the table on his way to his own seat. He grinned at Haley and she handed Jack to him.

"What are you grinning at, oh husband of mine?"

"Lisa, she has the worst case of hero worship I've ever seen."

Haley watched as Spencer and JJ slowly danced in the middle of the hardwood dance floor. "She just turned thirteen and he's a lot older and an FBI agent. It isn't surprising that she thinks he can do anything short of leaping tall buildings or stopping bullets with his chest. They've only known each other for three months; it'll wear off soon enough. Can you imagine what will happen when she starts dating in a few years?"

Hotch's smile grew even wider. "I already know what he'll do. First he'll do background checks on her dates and then he'll try to send Morgan along as a body guard.

"Oh yeah… I can see that happening," Haley laughed delightedly and wiped at her streaming eyes while keeping Jack's hands out of her ice cream.

"Hey what's so funny," Garcia asked Haley sitting down next to her with Morgan on the other side. Haley filled them in and all three of them laughed again at the look on Morgan's face. "I'm not babysitting teenagers," he declared.

"Hopefully you'll be too busy taking care of your own kids." Garcia stated and swatted him on the back when he choked on his wine. Her engagement ring sparkled under the lights of the candles that lit up the room and she gazed at it lovingly.

"Girl… we just got engaged… what is your hurry?" Morgan gasped, his face turning red.

"I want to have gorgeous little profilers that look just like their Daddy." She whined. Haley was chuckling again and Hotch was pulling a spoon out of Jack's reach when Gideon joined them with his girlfriend, Sarah.

"Did I miss a joke," he asked, sitting back and wrapping an arm around Sarah.

"Naw, just Garcia getting Morgan all worked up about kids." Hotch said.

"Oh… I'll stay out of that argument." Gideon replied shaking his head at Sarah's inquiring look.

The music ended and the group watched JJ whisper something to Spencer. He flushed red and waved his hands around as they seemed to argue. JJ was smiling though, and soon Spencer gave up and left JJ standing on the dance floor. She trailed over to them in a long white silk gown that hung down her body in a long column. It made her look taller than she was and she'd opted not to wear a veil. Instead she had a crystal tiara in her hair, which was twisted up into an elaborate hair do on the top of her head. She was chortling like crazy when she reached their table.

"What's so funny Mrs. Reid?" Morgan asked her as she slipped into a chair next to Sarah.

"I told Spence to go ask Lisa to dance with him. He's all flustered because her friends are here and you know how they all have desperate crushes on him." She continued to giggle. They all turned to watch Reid. He was talking to Lisa and the other girls were gawking at him and giggling. Spencer was turning crimson. Lisa jumped out of her chair and grabbed Spencer's hand, dragging him to the dance floor, where a slower number was playing.

"Hey JJ what's with the water works?" Morgan asked watching her watch Reid and Lisa do a slow and awkward waltz around the floor.

"I'm not crying," JJ insisted, picking up a napkin to try and wipe her eyes without destroying what was left of her makeup after the ceremony.

"Ok, don't pull your gun or anything," Morgan teased.

They watched the pair dance and talk to each other. Lisa was tall for her age and her hair was upswept like JJ's. She had begged her mother to wear makeup, but Maggie only agreed to a little mascara and lip gloss. Her bridesmaid gown was chocolate brown and tied with a copper colored silk sash. It fell to just above the floor.

"She's a pretty girl who's going to have to beat the boys off with a stick soon," Morgan observed.

"I don't think Reid or Maggie has to worry about boys for awhile, after all she has a big crush on you Morgan," Emily informed him.

"Don't let Reid hear you say that," Gideon advised as he forked up some of the wedding cake.

"Hey, I've done nothing to encourage her, she knows my heart belongs to my goddess," Morgan proceeded to kiss Penelope senseless while the other's laughed.

Garcia was beet red and breathless when Morgan released her mouth, "You better not forget that, stud."

Hotch smiled at Haley when she turned to kiss him on the cheek during the playful banter of his team. It was going to be okay. The young man they were watching dance, had weathered a terrible year, but everything was alright now.

"Come on, it's time for you to dance with the best man," Morgan ordered jumping up and rounding the table to pull JJ to her feet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tires of Reid's SUV made a crunching sound on the driveway. He looked over and saw that his lawfully wedded wife was sleeping. He hated to wake her up, but they had reached their destination.

"Hey sleepy head, we're here." He lightly joggled her shoulder.

Her eyes snapped open and she said groggily. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes, didn't you hear what I just said," Reid joked. "Here's Erin now," he pointed through the window. JJ got creakily out of the car and looked happily at the Mansion in front of them. Devereaux House was as beautiful in summer as it had been in early spring.

"Hey you two, how was your trip." Erin asked rushing over to hug Spencer. She embraced JJ next all the while snapping orders at the young, dark haired man with her. He took the bags from the car and hauled them in the house.

"It was fine," Reid replied. "I'm still overwhelmed that you're letting us stay here for two weeks without charge, I never expected that -"

"Hush, sweetheart. It's good for business. Ever since the word of your discovery got out, this place has been busier then a one legged man in a butt kickin' contest." She dragged him up the stairs and into the home, with JJ following behind and grinning.

"I'm just glad we aren't here alone this time, once was enough for me." JJ commented as they moved through the entrance way and up the grand staircase. She guided them to the room they had the first time they were there. The young man that carried their bags had already opened the door and set down their luggage.

Erin told him to skedaddle and he did. "Well, this is a bed and breakfast, but we don't stand on ceremony here, you all come down in the morning when you're good and ready." She winked, handed Reid the key, and left the room.

"What was that all about," he asked JJ perplexed.

"Oh Reid, you really are an innocent," she chortled. "She was telling us in her "oh so not subtle" way that we can stay up here as long as we want in the morning." She waggled her eyebrows at him and he went crimson for the hundredth time that day.

Then he seemed to come to some sort of abrupt decision. He took her hand and pulled her protesting out the door.

"Dr Reid, what are you doing," she demanded.

"I forgot to do something," he informed her, sweeping her up into his arms while she squealed. "I forgot to carry you over the threshold."

He reentered the room, fumbled the "do not disturb" sign on to the knob and shut the door on her laughter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa Reid danced into her bedroom, her eyes shinning with the excitement of the day and the night. They had stayed to eat and talk and dance for a long time after her brother left with her new sister in law. A new sister, that was so cool, and a kick ass FBI agent to boot. She never thought that JJ would ask her to be a bridesmaid. She was totally excited by the offer; she'd never been a one before and couldn't wait to do it.

She thought the wedding was the most romantic thing she ever saw. It was way cooler than anything in the movies, or books or TV. All the music and the flowers and the rings, it was just too wonderful to describe.

She changed out of her dress and carefully hung it up in the closet. She pulled on drawstring pants and a white tee shirt. She went to the computer and opened her journal.

Dear Diary,

Today I got to be in my brother's wedding, it was really cool. The flowers were so pretty and the music was cool. The best part was the dancing and the food afterwards. I got to dance once with Derek Morgan. He is so cute. It's too bad he's engaged to Penelope…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan joined Penelope on the couch. She'd changed out of her Maid of Honor get up and wore a bright red pair of lounging pajamas. He'd been thrilled to get out of the monkey suit he'd had to wear and into a pair of cut off sweats and a blue tank.

"So baby girl, have you had enough of weddings for awhile," he asked hopefully. Keeping her away from JJ's had been a full time job and he hadn't really succeeded.

"Don't get too hopeful gorgeous, I still have our wedding to plan." She replied getting a glint in her eye that made him extremely nervous.

"Ah - you do know that this isn't a Royal Wedding, right?"

"Don't be ridiculous; I'd never try to out do Charles and Di. That would be crazy." She stroked one of his cheeks and winked.

"Then why do I have a very bad feeling every time you talk about it." She had ordered him to stay out of the preparations, claiming he would screw it up. He was only too happy to comply.

"Because you're a profiler and naturally paranoid," she kissed him, but not before climbing into his lap.

He broke the kiss and looked her straight in the eye. "Your distractions won't work."

She ran one hand down his chest to his groin area and made a liar out of him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moonlight dappled the room with shadows that writhed sinuously across the wall. The white lace curtains fanned out in the cool breeze from the window. Spencer watched what the moonlight did to the room, while JJ slept, her head on his chest, her legs intertwined with his.

One arm circled her bare shoulders and he stroked her hair, now free of it's elaborate up do. It fell around her face, just the way he liked it. Her breath tickled his chest but he stayed still. He couldn't believe it, she was his. He never imagined the first time he saw her that she would one day love him and marry him. The butterflies in his stomach told him it was true, but he didn't quite believe it.

"Hey, why aren't you sleeping," she asked, her eyelids fluttering open.

"How did you know I wasn't? I thought you were asleep." He tightened his arms around her and she kissed his chest before replying.

"I always know when you're not sleeping. She looked up at him with blue eyes that spoke of dreams come true and dreams yet to be dreamed.

"I'm not tired. I can't believe it actually for the first time in years I have energy to burn."

"I guess I didn't do my job very well then," she pouted and made him laugh.

"That's not what I mean, you pretty much wore me out physically, but mentally and emotionally I feel like I could run ten miles and not break a sweat."

She hoisted herself up on one elbow and regarded him solemnly. Her hair tickled the inside of one armpit and brought thoughts of repeating their previous activities.

"I know that look Spence and while you may have tons of energy, I want to sleep."

"Well go ahead, but I'm going to watch you. I don't want to miss one moment of anything in the next two weeks."

"How am I supposed to sleep if you're staring at me?"

"You will," Reid said confidently.

He was right; she did drop off pretty fast after snuggling back up to him. He watched his wedding band instead of the moonlight in the dark room. It glittered as his hand stroked through her hair once more. Oddly enough, he broke his promise to stay awake and followed Hypnos down to the realm of Morpheus, where his dreams were of light and love, not demons and darkness.


End file.
